Dream of Glory
by xxWNxxLove
Summary: [ContestShipping]May was depressed after hearing that Ash and others were next heading to a region where there were no Pokemon Contests. She ran off on her own and ended up in a huge and confusing wood. Drew appeared there and what would happen to them?
1. Prologue

_Okay, this is my first fan fiction ever. It is a shipping fanfic and I hope you will enjoy reading it. This fanfic only involves ContestShipping (DrewxMay), my favorite Pokemon characters. I know maybe it's not really good, but it's only my first time. The rating for the whole fic is PG 13. Okay, I will just cut this in short and please enjoy my CS fanfic - Dream of Glory! _

**Prologue: PG 13**

"Now, the Hoenn League is officially over, until next time! Congratulations Sam (The made-up winner of the Hoenn League)!" the announcer said as thousands of people cheering in the background.

The Pokemon Grand Festival and the Hoenn League were all over and neither May or Ash claimed victory. Outside the battle arena, the gang decided to head back to Petalburg first for a small break.

"Well Ash, it's over." May said.

Turning his face all red, Ash responded "Ya, I was so close to victory! So close!"

"There's always someone who is better, right? And don't forget Ash, there is always a next time!" Brock tried to calm Ash down.

Max added," Brock is right, Ash. So, don't give up!"

"Thanks you guys. I will keep that in mind" Ash said looking at his friends, "where are we heading next, Brock?"

Brock stopped walking for a moment and said," Let's see. How about the Battis Region? Ash, I know you are going to love it there. There are many battle tents and thousands of trainers who can't wait to battle. And…there are many pretty girls! I can't wait to see them!"

"I don't know about the beautiful girls part, but if there are battles, I am going there without a doubt!" Ash said cheerfully.

"What about Pokemon Contests, Brock?" May asked, a little disappointed.

Shaking his head, Brock answered," I am very sorry, May. There are no contests in the Battis region."

"Oh"

"Cheer up, May! Trust me; we are not going to stay there for long!" Ash said.

"Okay" May responded looking depressed.

She knew what Ash said was untrue, because when it came to battling, Ash was always at it. No way was he going to leave that wonderful battle place so quickly. May wanted to argue with Ash, but she held back her thoughts because it was not going to work.

"What am I going to do there?" May questioned herself while sighing deeply.

Ash and others kept walking and shortly after, they arrived at May and Max's house.

"Oh honey, I am so glad to see you again!" Caroline stepped out the door as soon as she spotted May and Max.

"Mom, we missed you so much." Max and May responded in unison.

"It's good to see you again, Caroline!" It was Brock this time who gave Carline a greeting.

"Hello Brock and Ash, long time no see. Come on, step right in!" Caroline smiled at them.

Everyone ran into the house except for May who just speechlessly stood in front of the door.

"May, are you going to go in?" Ash kindly asked.

"No, thanks. I am going out for a walk." May answered while turning her body toward the road.

"What's going on with May, Ash?" Caroline worriedly questioned.

Ash went into the house and took a deep breathe, "She is going to be fine. I think she's just depressed that we are going to a new region where there aren't any Pokemon Contests. But in a way, I feel sorry for May, she is a Pokemon Coordinator whatsoever. It is harsh for her to be in a region where there are only gym battles."

"Oh, that's what happened. She's such a silly girl. Remember Ash? When she just started the Pokemon Journey with you, she didn't even like Pokemon. But when the time passes on, May bonds and loves all her Pokemon she captured, so eventually she wants to do something fun with them like entering the Pokemon Contests to test out the skills her Pokemon has. I am sure she will realize that gym battles are as fun as contests if she goes to the new region with you, Ash. Don't worry about it; I will talk to her when she comes back." Caroline grinned and went into the kitchen to bring out some yummy cookies she made. "You guys must be hungry, so dig in!"

Meanwhile, May was alone outside wondering. She decided to take a bus to go to a place she used to visit all the time before she met Ash. She headed toward the Petalburg Bus Station and waited for a bus. As the bus came, she went on and sat in an empty seat near the window. A few minutes later, the bus started to pull away. May was looking out through the windows. She saw a few people training their Pokemon and the rest were trees and grass. Probably because of her sadness, May had a sudden urge to sleep. Her head felt dizzy and slowly, but gradually, she felt asleep on the bus.

"Little girl, wake up. It's the bus terminal. You have to get off." The driver gently shook May, trying to wake her up.

May yawned and opened her eyes. She heard what the driver said, so she apologized and quickly got off the bus. May looked around, but didn't recognize anyone or anything in the surroundings. She was a little scared and feared that she might not know the way to get home.

"Where am I? This place looks creepy and weird." May shivered.

To her surprise, her pink little kitten popped out of its PokeBall and was chasing after its own tail.

"What are you doing, Skitty? I didn't want to let you out!" May yelled at it.

Skitty ignored May's words and ran toward the wood in front of her.

"Skitty, wait! Don't go in there, you will get lost! Come back here!" May screamed while chasing after it.

It was too late. Skitty was too fast and active for May. May didn't want to go in there, but she knew she had to find Skitty. May gulped and reluctantly stepped in the wood. The wood was as bad as May expected it to be. Rocks and branches were everywhere on the hard ground. May had to be careful, or else she would get tripped by them. May looked around and saw nothing but tree branches.

"Geez, this place is awful! Skitty, where are you?" May said while walking on a pile of tree branches.

May was tired of this nature walk. She had already made a few turns, but still no sign of her Skitty. With the every step May walked, she was able to hear the cracking sound from the broken branches. It was not easy to walk in the wood; many twigs were together blocking her way. May had to carefully open them up enabling her to pass through. Suddenly, May heard a sound nearby.

"Skitty?" May followed the sound and went there.

By any luck, she spotted Skitty standing on the ground. In front of it was a mysterious person with a black cloak facing the opposite direction.

"Skitty, there you are! I was so worried. Thank you, sir. Were you the one who found my Skitty?" May went down to pick it up.

The person turned around and spoke," You are finally here. I've been waiting for you, May."

May could see his face now. He wore a pair of sunglasses to cover his eyes and a pair of dark brown gloves on his hands.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" May didn't know why, but that cloaked person freaked her out.

He stared at May and said," Don't rush me, May. I challenge your Skitty to a Pokemon Battle. If you win, I will tell you everything you want to know. During the meantime, you can just call me Mr. X"

"You want to challenge me? Sure, I accept!" May looked at her Skitty and asked," Are you ready to win?"

Skitty nodded and jumped out of May's hand. Mr. X giggled and took out a PokeBall behind his cloak.

"I don't play to lose, I play to win! I choose you, Shelgon!" Mr. X threw the PokeBall high in the sky.

A dragon-liked Pokemon came out the PokeBall.

"Shelgon?" May remembered seeing one of those evolved from the Bagon long ago in Hoenn. She wanted to know more about it, so she took out her PokeDex and scanned it. "Shelgon, the rock head Pokemon. It is the evolve form of Bagon. Shelgon's body is covered with overgrowths much like bones. Its shell is very hard and bounces off enemy attacks. When it's waiting to evolve into the next stage, Shelgon hides away in a cavern."

"Wow, so this is a Shelgon. Pretty cool, huh?" May was impressed to see one of those. "Okay Skitty, let's do it!"

"You seem pretty confident, May. I guess I will give it my all!" Mr. X looked straight at May and ordered, "Go Shelgon, use your Earthquake attack!"

Shelgon jumped up and then down to send powerful waves at Skitty. Skitty didn't have defense on that one and it was pretty badly affected by the attack.

"Skitty, hang on!" May yelled. "Use your Double Slap attack on Shelgon!"

Skitty was shaken by the Earthquake attack, but it got up and ran toward its opponent. It turned round and tried to slap Shelgon with its tail. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to damage it.

"Shelgon's body is tough. An attack like Double Slap won't do anything to it. It's our turn to fight back. Shelgon, use your Head Butt!" Mr. X called its move.

Shelgon quickly ran toward Skitty and struck it hard with its head. Skitty groaned on the ground, but it was struggling to get back up.

"Oh no! I am in trouble. I have to think of something and it better be quick!" May said, frightened.

"May, I thought you were much better than this. I guess I was wrong. Shelgon, let's wrap this up by using Dragonbreath!" Mr. X ordered.

"Skitty, use Assist and fast!" May called!

Skitty raised its right paw and it started to shine. The attack Gust came out and it pushed back Shelgon's Dragonbreath. The attack reflected back to Shelgon.

"Yay, good job Skitty! Dragon attacks are super effective against a dragon Pokemon!" May grinned.

"Damn, I never expected an Assist attack. That attack sure took me by surprise. I have to do something before she can regroup." Mr. X said while looking worried.

"Come on Skitty, Assist one more time!" May commanded.

Once again, the attack had done its job. String Shot came out from Assist and completely tangled up Shelgon.

"Yay, Shelgon can't move now! It's our turn to make a comeback! Skitty, let's finish this up, use Blizzard!" May called.

"Try and break free, Shelgon!" Mr. X exclaimed!

Since Shelgon had not recovered from when it got hit by its own Dragonbreath attack, it was too worn out to do anything else. Skitty hopped into the sky and took a deep breathe. After, it launched a series of strong snow flakes from its mouth. The attack struck Shelgon like tons of bricks and it got pushed back hard. After a few seconds, Shelgon fainted on the ground.

May happily ran to Skitty and gave it a big hug," Skitty, we did it!"

"You were great, Shelgon! Return!" Mr. X withdrew its Pokemon into the PokeBall and walked toward May. "You just proved me right, May. I can see now why you are Norman's daughter!"

"Thanks! You can answer all my questions now. Who are you? How do you know me and my father? Where is this place? How can I get out?" May rapidly threw out all those questions at Mr. X trying to get answers.

Mr. X remained where he was, but speechless.

May got mad, so she yelled at him, "Come on, answer my questions! You promised me you would if I defeated you!"

Mr. X looked ready to leave, but as promised, he said, "It's not time for me to tell you my true identity yet. This is a rather deep, but confusing wood. Once you get in, it is quite difficult to turn back. You have to continue exploring in this wood, until you can successfully discover that place. A place you will love."

"What place are you talking about? How can I find it?" May was disappointed in his answer.

"You will find it, May. You will!" Mr. X turned around and started walking.

Tears came out of May's eyes, but she tried to shake them away," No, please don't go! I want to go home, tell me how!"

Mr. X took off his cloak, "Turning back is not an option here, my dear." He paused for a few seconds and then he threw May a scroll," Here is something that might help you in the future. I have faith in you, May. You can do it. I will be seeing you there."

After, he tossed his cloak high in the sky. A strong gust of wind started to blow. The dust on the ground started to fly everywhere. May covered her eyes with her hands. A minute later, the wind ceased. May opened her eyes holding the scroll, but to her surprise, Mr. X was gone. All she could hear was the echoing sound from him saying "you can do it…you can do it…you can do it…"

May was frightened, she dropped Skitty and covered her ears. She kneeled down and hoped that the echoes would go away. It was useless, the more she thought about it, the worse it became.

May got frustrated, tears dropped down from her eyes to her face and then to her cheek. She couldn't bear this any longer, "Stop it!" May yelled with all her might. Later, she picked up a stone on the ground and fiercely threw in onto the sky.

"I should have never left home. If I didn't, all this won't happen. Ash, Max, Brock, mom and dad, help me!" May's hands touched the ground. She hated herself, hated why she ever stepped out of the house.

Suddenly, May felt a drop of water slid down from her face. She looked up and saw thousands of drops of water coming down from the dark and cloudy sky.

"Oh great, now it's raining!" May wined.

May got up and looked at her pink kitten. It still seemed so happy and active running in the rain. The weather started to drizzle. May couldn't help it, but to withdraw Skitty into its PokeBall.

"You should get some rest, Skitty!" May whispered.

May started her journey in the rain. She walked forward a few steps and seated under a gigantic tree. She knew the ground was dirty, but she couldn't find anywhere else to stay during the meantime. The rain was heavier. It started pouring. A beam of thundernbolts crushed down from the sky lightening everything nearby, but scaring them at the same time. May was shivering, because she was cold and terrified. Raindrops went through the branches of the tree and then down onto May's body. May was weeping. The tears and the rain got mixed together. You really couldn't tell which was which.

"It's hopeless. Nobody would ever know that I am here." May mumbled to herself.

Her hands were holding her knees; she tried to sleep in the rain, but she was cold, sad and hungry. May felt powerless, so she closed her eyes. She was hoping, wishing that she could go back to her cozy and warm house with Ash and others when she awoke the next morning. After awhile, May felt asleep in the rain.

Chapter 1 - It's That Face Again! Rivals' Reunion

May is still out there alone in the wood. She caught a terrible cold because of the pouring rain last night. Just when May really needed someone's help, Drew appears. The two rivals meet once again. What will happen? Find out in chapter 1.

Credits: Thanks to Amanda (Encyclopika) for revising the prologue and helps me to expand on the "lost in the wood" idea!

------------------------------------------

_Well, that's it for the prologue..Please review..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It's That Face Again! Rival's Reunion PG 13**

The rain seemed to get smaller, but it was still dazzling outside. It was another beautiful morning. The branches of the trees were gently dancing as the soft breeze pushed them. The tiny water drops fell from the trees and dripped onto sleeping May's face. May's hand touched her face trying to wipe away the water. She then slowly opened her eyes. It was evident that she cried last night, because her eyes were red. May stretched her upper body and yawned. She soon realized that the rain was still going. She could see that the pouring water last night washed away dust and leaves on the ground. She wanted to reach in her bag, but noticed that her clothes were all soaked. They stuck on May's body and she didn't feel very comfortable. May stood up and tried to walk around, but she found out that she was not feeling well.

"Ouch, my head! It hurts so much." May groaned.

She walked a few steps forward and leaned against another big tree. She realized that she was so weak she could hardly walk.

May coughed and said," Oh man, I feel really sick."

May slid and moaned hoping someone would appear to help her. She was very disappointed that nobody actually came out to look for her.

"Ash, where are you?" May sighed.

Meanwhile, Ash and others just woke up from their sleep. He went out and knocked on May's bedroom door.

Caroline came up and saw Ash," Good morning, Ash! Oh dear, May still hasn't returned yet? Could anything have happened to her?"

"Morning, Caroline! What did you say? May still didn't come back? That doesn't sound good. I better go and look for her." Ash said while sounding worried.

"That's really sweet of you, but I don't think it's needed. You and others have to get enough rest, so you will have the energy to travel to the new region. Norman and I will go out and look for her." Caroline grinned, "I am sure you are very hungry, Ash. The breakfast is ready in the dining room."

"Thanks, Caroline! I just hope May will be alright," Ash responded.

May was still leaning against the tree. The rain ceased which was somehow a good thing. She once again reached into her bag. This time, she took out a PokeBall and threw in on the ground.

"Come on out, Beautifly!" May called.

Her grey butterfly-liked Pokemon popped out from the PokeBall. It made a quiet cry and then flew to where May was. It looked worried.

"Beautifly, I want you to go out and look for some help. If you find anyone, please come back and tell me so!" May weakly ordered her Pokemon.

Beautifly understood how May felt at the moment, so it quickly nodded and flew away.

"Come back soon!" May yelled.

Beautifly swirled around in the sky. The wood was bigger than it expected. It was trying its best, but couldn't find anyone near. Beautifly flew further and saw nothing but some wild Pokemon. Suddenly, it heard a faint, but a familiar Pokemon sound nearby. Beautifly flew there and saw a green-haired boy training his Masquerain. It was Drew. Beautifly was happy to see him, because it knew Drew would help May out even if he was May's Pokemon Contest Rival. It didn't go and talk to him; instead, it made a loud cry. After, it decided to head back to tell May the good news. Who would know that Masquerain actually heard and recognized the sound? It didn't tell Drew anything, but just flew toward where Beautifly was.

"Masquerain, what's up? What did you see?" Drew asked.

Drew ran toward his Pokemon and it didn't turn back. Drew knew that it was chasing after something, but he just didn't know what. He followed his Pokemon and saw Beautifly from afar.

"It's a Beautifly. Is that what you were chasing after, Masquerain?" Drew put one hand in his pocket and nicely inquired his Pokemon.

Masquerain flapped its wings a few times and then flew down to Drew and nodded.

"That's odd. Why are you chasing after a wild Pokemon?" Drew didn't understand, hoping to get a clear explanation from Masquerain.

Masquerain turned around and made a sigh wanting Drew to follow it. After, it flapped its wings hard and dashed toward the Beautifly.

Drew's Pokemon was too fast for him, so he had to run full speed. The tree branches were annoying him, so he decided to take a small break. Masquerain was still going. From afar, Drew ordered it to slow down, but it just ignored his words.

"What's going on with Masquerain today?" Drew was confused, because Masquerain had never disobeyed Drew before. "Well, I will have to go and get it anyway."

Beautifly was back with May. It saw May still silently leaning against the tree coughing with her eyes shut. It was sad and didn't want to see its trainer like this. Beautifly lowered its body to where she was.

May heard Beautifly's cry, so she opened her eyes, "You're back, Beautifly! Did you find anyone?" May eagerly asked her Pokemon.

Judging from Beautifly's expressions, May could see that it succeeded.

"Who did you find? Take me to that person, Beautifly!" May tried to get up, but she was too vulnerable to do so. She was coughing pretty badly.

Beautifly was worried, but it used String Shot to help May out. May grinned at it and grabbed the string. She got up, but her terrible sickness really made her feel a lot weaker. May started walking with Beautifly as it flew in front of her. May tried to keep up with her Pokemon, however, she could only walk slowly, or else she would fall and faint.

"Beautifly, where is that person? I can't keep this up much longer." May whined.

Although May had only walked for a short distance, probably a few feet away from where she started, but she was pacing heavily. She noticed that her vision was getting blurry. She knew that if she couldn't find that person soon, she would be doomed. Beautifly turned around and told May to hang on. It said that they would be there soon. May gathered all her remaining strength and was ready to hit the road again. She strolled for a longer distance this time and made a turn. After, she saw a flying bug in front of her Beautifly. May kept on walking, but coughing at the same time. She soon became totally exhausted and closed her eyes falling. She thought that everything would be over. To her surprise, someone caught her right by her waist.

"Whoa! May?" Drew was shocked to see her.

When May heard him saying her name, she opened her eyes and saw him looking directly at her. It was Drew, her Pokemon Contest Rival. After, she just smiled and fainted on him.

Drew tried to wake her up by gently shaking her body, "May, are you okay?"

Drew didn't get a response from May. He could feel that her head was burning up and her clothes were all wet.

He looked up at Masquerain and then at May, "Oh, I get it now."

Masquerain heard him and quietly perched on his shoulder. Beautifly stared at Drew, hoping that he would do something about May. Drew laid May against a tree and then he turned around and decided to carry her on his back. Beautifly flew beside him and made a happy cry.

"Wow! She is lighter than I expected." Drew mumbled to himself.

He started walking while carrying the fainted May. He had many questions to ask her, but decided to save them for later. Masquerain was in front of Drew beside Beautifly. Drew was panting; he must be tired carrying May for long. Beautifly flew to Drew asking him where he was heading next.

"I know this area like the back of my hand. Last night, I saw there is a little hut somewhere near and that's where we are going." Drew said, sweating.

It took Drew a few minutes to get there. When he arrived, he saw that it was a quaint little hut constructed by light-brown colored woods. In size, it was small, but high. He looked through the window from outside seeing that there was no one inside. He chose to take a chance and carefully opened the door. Drew quietly walked inside and saw a big bed with blankets on the left side and a small, but neatly organized desk on the right side. He could see that the room was very tidy, at least neater than his room. He saw a sign beside the hut. It was said that this was a rest house for the lost travelers.

Drew didn't want people to think that he was a thief, so he politely asked," Anyone home?"

He waited for a response. However, he got nothing. Drew assumed that nobody lived here, so he walked further into the room and lifted up the blanket. After he carefully put May down on the bed and covered her with a think-layered blanket.

"This should keep her warm." Drew grinned at her and said.

Beautifly was beside of Drew. It was glad to see Drew doing this for May. It knew that it found the right person. After, Beautifly perched on the bed near May. It hoped that she would wake up soon.

Later, Drew just stepped out and looked around. Masquerain decided to leave May and Beautifly alone in the room, so it followed him.

"Masquerain, maybe you should get some rest as well. We had a great practice together, that was until Beautifly showed up. Now, return!" Drew took out his PokeBall and Masquerain was withdrawn to it.

Drew saw that it was quite a beautiful area. There was a small lake behind the hut which was the perfect place for Drew to get water for May. It might also come in handy for other purposes too. In front of the hut, there weren't any leaves and branches on the ground. Moreover, the hut was actually located on a green grass-field.

"Well, this place is better than I thought." Drew muttered.

Later, he went in and saw May still there on the bed. Once in awhile, he would hear May groaning.

"I wonder what happened." Drew said, worried.

He walked to where May was and sat on an edge of the bed. One of his hands lightly touched May's forehead. He felt that it was still burning, but it was much cooler than before. He also felt that her forehead was sweating which was a good thing.

Drew slavered over May. He looked at the way she slept, "Is that how all girls rest? No wonder girls are neater than boys; at least they don't kick their blanket while asleep." Drew mumbled.

Suddenly, May's left hand came out of the blanket and grabbed onto Drew's hands. She held it hard and didn't want it to slip away.

Drew was stunned by May's action, "May…."

May shock her head for a couple of times.

"Ummm… Mom, dad, Max, Brock… And Ash, where are you guys? Help me…" May was partly conscious, but she didn't know who she was talking to.

Drew heard her," Huh?" He was disappointed in May's words, so he lowered his head. "Humph, what am I to you then?" He mumbled to himself.

May heard someone talking; she moaned and opened her eyes. To her surprise, the person in front of her was Drew, her Pokemon Contest Rival. She was shocked and quickly let go of the hand and tried to get up, but she felt back down instantly. She was coughing again.

Drew signed, "Are you okay, May?" He tried not to think about what May just said to him.

"Why do you care? But no, I am not okay." May said, looking away from Drew.

"Okay, then." Drew stood up putting on hand in his pocket.

May didn't remember what she did, but she decided to risk asking Drew, "Drew! Did I say anything to you?"

Drew turned around, looking at May.

"No, nothing in particular. It's just _someone _here really needs her mommy like a baby." He smirked at May and decided to leave.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" May yelled at Drew.

Drew made fun of May, "You know what I mean. Don't tell me that you don't remember what you said yourself."

"Wh…What? I was only partly conscious, so give me a break…" May said.

"Stop whining like a one year old baby girl who needs her mummy to change the diaper! Let's just put it this way. You dreamed Ash..." Drew stopped for a few seconds and then he continued,"and others and wanted their help."

May was stunned, she never expected Drew to talk to her that way.

"You are not jealous, are you?" May asked Drew, quietly. You could hear the amusement in her question.

"Humph, me jealous? Dream on!" Drew blurted those words out, although he knew deep inside his heart that he was lying.

Drew turned around and looked at May. He saw her sitting on the bed alone with Beautifly. She looked down at the blanket crying and coughing at the same time.

"What? What are you crying for?" You could hear a change in Drew's voice. "Come on, stop it! Please!" As a matter of fact, Drew knew that he was in an awkward position. He was scared whenever someone cried, because he didn't know how to comfort them and make them stop.

"You don't have to care for me, you know? Nobody forced you to stay here. Leave if you want." May did this on purpose; she wanted to see Drew's reaction after this.

Drew stared at May in a way as if he was saying "do you really want me to leave?" He waited for a response, hoping that May would say something. To his disappointed, she didn't. Drew sighed and left the room.

--------------

He walked to the pond which was located at the back of the hut. He spotted a few water Pokemon in the water. He saw a group of Goldeen lined up in a straight line swimming back and forth.

"They sure don't have any worries on their mind. Wish I could be like that." Drew mumbled.

He kneeled down and took out a handkerchief from his pocket. Drew gently put the handkerchief in the water making it wet. After he twisted it and brought it back to the hut.

"Drew, you came back! I thought you would really leave me!" May happily said, but she soon realized what she said sounded a little weird. "It…It's not what you think it meant." May blushed.

"I wouldn't leave you without knowing that you have fully recovered." Drew stepped closer to May. "Now, go back to sleep. You still have a fever and a terrible cold, you know?"

Drew once again sat on the same spot he was seated before. This time, he helped May to lie down. After, he cautiously put the wet handkerchief on May's hot forehead.

"That should do it. This should help your fever to go down faster." Drew spoke, sincerely.

"That's very nice of you, Drew. Thank you." May smiled at him and then she shut her eyes to rest again. "But why? Why are you so nice to me?"

"No reason. Maybe I just feel like it. Come on, rest!" Drew responded.

"Yea, I will."

Drew watched May fall asleep. A little later, he marched outside and released his Roselia. A Pokemon with 3 sharp thorns on its head and one red flower petal on one side and a blue one on another popped out from its PokeBall.

"Roselia, come here." Drew secretly asked Roselia to come with him to the left side of the hut.

Roselia went after Drew, but it seemed confused. Drew stooped low to talk to Roselia. He whispered to Roselia about something, but nobody could hear what. When Drew was done talking, Roselia nodded and happily went off to do its task ordered by Drew. A few minutes later, it came back. Roselia handed Drew one of its beautiful rose, but only Drew and Roselia knew the secret to it.

Drew looked inside the rose and complemented his Pokemon, "Thank you, Roselia! You did a great job! Have some rest, will ya?"

Roselia made a joyful cry and it was glad to make its owner pleased. Drew took out the PokeBall and a red beam of light came out and withdrew it to its PokeBall. Drew meandered to the front of hut. He looked through the window and saw May resting.

Whenever he saw May, her words about Ash popped into his mind. It made him feel depressed, but he knew that he had to deal with it. A person would always have high and low climax in life.

"Why can't I just forget about what she said? Argh! It's messing up my mind. Come on Drew, you can do it! Leave in behind and move on with life." Drew thought while one hand whacked hard on his head.

That made him feel better, but he felt stupid to just blame himself for one thing May said.

Drew once again sighed, he quietly opened the door and whispered, "Beautifly, come here for a second."

Beautifly heard Drew. It flapped its wings and flew to where Drew was. It landed on Drew's shoulder, but seemed confused wondering what Drew was up to.

"Sorry Beautifly, but I want you to do something for me." Drew didn't want to make this too obvious, so he decided to ask Beautifly for assistance. "Use your String Shot attack to hang on to this rose. Once May has woken up, give it to her for me, please?"

Beautifly contently accepted the rose and nodded as if it agreed to help. However, it also asked Drew why he wouldn't give the rose to May himself.

"I have my own reasons." Drew flipped his green hair and answered.

Drew was outside the whole time. He got bored, so he practiced with his Flygon during the meantime. Half an hour later, he could hear that May yawned. He stepped in and saw May with her eyes open.

"So how was your nap? Did you feel any better?" Drew asked while taking the handkerchief off her head and helping her to get up.

May coughed a few times, "I am feeling stronger and better now. Thanks for caring for me, Drew." May grinned at him, "Drew, can you please bring me some water. My throat has almost dried out."

"Sure thing. Just wait here." Drew said.

He looked around in the room and found a glass on the small desk. He took it and then headed outside to the pond.

"Well, I guess I am only useful whenever she needs something." Drew thought. "At least, it's better than nothing."

Drew went down on his knee and put the glass in the fresh and clean water. He moved his hand in the clockwise position, so the water would go into the glass. When the glass was full, he carefully lifted it up and whistled. It was the sign to Beautifly for it to get ready to enter the show. After, he went back to the room with the glass of water.

Drew gave the glass to May, "Here, your water."

May took the glass and started drinking the second she got it. You could see that she was really thirsty. In 30 short seconds, the water in the glass disappeared and went into her stomach.

"Delicious! Thanks, Drew!" May exclaimed.

"Yea, no need to thank me. I am just doing things I should do." Drew answered.

After, Drew's hand touched May's forehead trying to examine it.

"It's a lot cooler than before, May. A few more days of rest and then you should be as good as new." Drew was glad that May's fever was going down. "Beautifly!" he called.

"Now that you mentioned it, where is she?" May questioned.

It didn't need to be answered. The moment Drew called out its name; Beautifly flew into the hut from outside carrying the rose Drew gave it awhile ago in its long mouth. It flew above May and dropped it off. May was surprised, but she caught the red rose.

"How nice! Thanks Beautifly, but why didn't you just give it to me, Drew?" May asked him, smiling.

Drew frowned at May, "How did you know that it was from me?"

"Isn't this obvious? You are the one and the only one who would give me such thing. I know Beautifly wouldn't do it." May answered, but then she decided to make fun of Drew just once, "That was such a stupid question, smarty-pants."

Drew flipped his hair, acting like nothing, "Yea, whatever. You got me this time. May, why don't you smell it?"

"Why should I?" May questioned him back.

"Because I said so, that's why! Listen, this rose is going to make you feel better. It's going to cure your sickness." Drew explained.

"Cure my sickness? A rose? You really think I am going to believe you? Even a one year old child won't fall for that." May giggled.

Even so, May decided to give it a try. It was not because she believed that it was going to heal her illness, it was just because she thought it was going to have a good smell. She sniffed the rose and was overwhelmed by it.

"It smells so…" May didn't finish, but got cut off by Drew.

"I thought you refused to smell it. Why did you?" Drew smirked at her.

"I have the rights to do things, you know?" May argued back.

Beautifly was aside. It knew that those two were going to start an argument again. It knew, because that happened every time when those two met. Beautifly didn't want this to happen, because it didn't want May's illness to get worse. It flew to the center of May and Drew and tried to tell them to stop fighting over these little matters.

Drew talked first, "Don't worry, Beautifly. I won't start. I know what to do, unlike _somebody_ who doesn't even know how to take care of herself at a time like this.

May was ashamed, "You started it first."

"Whatever you say. It's always _my_ fault." Drew thought for a moment and decided to change the topic, so he asked, "So, how did you end up here, May?"

May didn't want Drew to ask her that question, so she glared at Drew with a sorrow face that was about to cry again.

Drew noticed that and he quickly responded, "Okay, I am sorry. Please don't cry whatever you do." It was not like Drew to apologize to people first, but he had to, or he would make thing worse.

May sniffed, but she decided to tell him the truth.

"I know it might sound stupid, but it was not entirely my fault." May paused and raised her head trying to see Drew's expressions, but she couldn't figure anything out from him since he shut his eyes. May chose to go on, "I got mad at Ash when he said that he would go to the Battis Region next, because there are no Pokemon Contests there. I decided to go somewhere, so I took a bus. However, I fell asleep and when I got off the bus, I was at a place I've never been before. Just when I was panicking, Skitty popped out from its PokeBall and ran toward the wood. Well, that's basically how I got lost here in this awful place."

Drew sneered at May with his eyes closed, "You know how stupid that was?"

May was speechless, because she had nothing more to say. She knew that she was an idiot. If only she didn't go out, then everything wouldn't be happening right now. Moreover, she wouldn't catch that terrible cold.

"Anything else you want to add on?" Drew asked.

"When I was here, in the woods, a cloaked person named Mr. X challenged my Skitty to a battle. We won, so he gave me a map of the woods as a reward. He said that it would lead me to a place I love." May continued.

"Did you say a cloaked person named Mr. X? Now that's suspicious." Drew opened both of his eyes. He was more serious now.

"Do you know him?" May questioned.

"Yea, he challenged me to a match too. I won, but I didn't receive anything. I guess this whole thing was just one of his plans. He wanted us to meet." Drew answered, acting as if he knew everything.

"But…But why? Why would he do this?" May lowered her voice. She started coughing again, "I want to go home."

Tears started forming in her eyes. She didn't want Drew to think that she was a cry-baby, but this whole thing was just ridiculous and despicable in her opinion anyway. Drew shook his head and sighed, because he realized that he asked the wrong question. He walked over and sat on the bed near her.

"Do you really have to cry?" Drew asked, freaked out.

"You are a boy, so you wouldn't understand." May answered.

Drew stood up, "Understand what? You are complaining the whole time. It's really getting on my nerve!" He put one hand in his pocket and took out the handkerchief, "Take this and wipe away the tears. Don't let me to them again. We would figure out a way to get out of this place eventually, so stop being a pain!" Drew said, angrily.

"I…" May wanted to argue back, but then she decided to quit it. "Okay, I would try to control my emotions." May took the handkerchief from Drew, "How nice of you, thanks" May said.

"Yeah, whatever." Drew replied.

May shut her eyes once again, "At least I am not alone. Someone I know is here with me." May thought.

Suddenly, Drew heard something coming from outside.

"Did you hear something, May?" Drew asked.

May raised herself, "Huh? I didn't hear or feel anything."

"Stay here, I will go check." Drew left May and ran to outside.

"What has gotten into him?" May mumbled.

Drew strolled outside trying to inspect the surrounding. He could tell that the branches of a tree slightly moved. He attempted to figure out what was there, but nothing came out. He knew that it escaped.

Drew crossed his arms and said, "I am almost positive that it was not a Pokemon. What could it be then?"

Drew walked back to May and saw her sitting on the bed. She was playing with her Beautifly since she got bored.

"Drew, what did you see?" May asked, excited.

"Nothing, it escaped." Drew said.

"Really? What do you think it was then?" May continued to question him.

"I think it's a person, but I am not sure." Drew answered.

"A person? Now I am scared…" May shivered and said.

"Don't be such a scardy-cat." Drew giggled.

"It's not that you aren't scared." May yelled at him.

"Chill, retain your temper!" Drew tried to calm her down. "You're still sick."

May stared at Drew, but suddenly, both of them heard a loud roaring sound from outside.

"What's that? Did that thing come back?" May was frightened.

"No, it was different from last time." Drew looked outside, "This time, it was a Pokemon sound."

Drew and May waited inside the hut. The sound kept getting louder and louder.

"It's coming." Drew warned May.

As the Pokemon came closer, Drew could identify that there was more than one of them. Their footsteps were heavy; you could tell that they were huge. When they were only 15 meters away from the hut, Drew and May got a closer look at the Pokemon.

"What's that? They are so big and scary." May said, shivering.

"They are Ursaring!" Drew told May.

"Ursaring?" May had never seen one of those, so she took out her PokeDex and scanned it from the window. "Ursaring, the guts Pokemon. It is evolved from Teddiursa. They inhabit in the forest. It is said that there are many streams and towering trees where they gather food. This Pokemon walks through its forest gathering food every day."

"Wow, this Pokemon sounds tough. Drew, do you have a plan?" May asked.

"No, but a great coordinator can always think of things on the spot." Drew laughed.

"I am just trying to help." May said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You are still weak, so go and rest." Drew said to May in a way that he was worried about her sickness.

The Ursaring were now really close to the hut. Drew did a head count and saw a total of 6 of them altogether. Two of them were at the front of the hut; two were at the back and one on each side of the hut.

"We're surrounded, May. Stay here and be careful." Drew informed May.

"Drew, take this." May took out two PokeBall from her little bag and stared at her Beautifly. "Combusken, Bulbasaur and Beautifly can do some help too."

"You don't have to, you know?" Drew said.

"Fine, don't take it then." May exclaimed.

"I didn't say I don't want them." Drew flipped his hair.

Drew took the 2 PokeBall from May. After, he ran out with Beautifly following right behind him. The Ursaring seemed very angry. When they saw Drew came out, one of them jumped high and sent waves at Drew.

"Argh, an Earthquake attack!" Drew got shakened by the attack and so did May who was on the bed inside the hut. "Ursaring, stop it. What did we do to make you so mad?" Drew yelled at them.

At the same time, he threw the 2 PokeBall May gave him high on the sky. Later, he took out 3 PokeBall from the back of his pants and did the same thing. Combusken, Bulbasaur, Masquerain, Roselia and Flygon popped out of those PokeBall and joined Beautifly and Drew.

"Everyone listen to me. Masquerain and Beautifly, go to the back of the hut. You guys can deal with those the Ursaring there. Bulbasaur, go to the left side and you Roselia, go to the right side. Flygon and Combusken, stay with me here. We are going to play with the 2 Ursaring in the front." Drew ordered those 6 Pokemon.

The Pokemon went off to the positions they were given to be at. All of those Ursaring were ready to attack. They were only about 5 meters away from the hut. Drew knew that they couldn't get any closer, or May would get in real danger.

"Are you ready to win?" Drew asked his and May's Pokemon.

Beautifly, Masquerain, Roselia, Flagon, Combusken and Bulbasaur nodded and made a cry in unison. May was watching through the window inside the hut. She was a little scared, but she trusted Drew. She knew that he would win like what he always did.

"Drew, good luck and be careful!" May screamed, hoping that Drew would hear her.

Drew heard her, but he didn't turn around. He had to focus, because he had to control 6 Pokemon at one time. That was some really hard work. He raised his arm and made a victory sign at May. He knew she would understand. Inside the hut, she saw and grinned. The Ursaring were getting impatient. They waited for Drew to make a move, but he didn't. He just stood there, looking very confident. The one in front, who was the leader of them all, roared and made an order. The rest of them obeyed and all of them used Earthquake attack once more. It was different this time, because all of them used the attack at the same time, so the damage and power enhanced. Drew couldn't resist the attack. He was going to fall, but luckily, Flygon used its long and powerful tail to stop Drew from falling. Drew turned around and looked at the hut. Since it was made out of wood, he realized that one more Earthquake attack and the whole hut was going to collapse. He noticed that a few woods on the ceiling of the hut had already rolled out. Dust fell from the ceiling. May was inside. She fell off from the bed and was on the ground. She didn't look very good, because this whole thing just freaked her out.

"Ursaring, stop it! Or I am not going to take easy on you!" Drew tried once more. He didn't just want to harm those wild Pokemon.

The leader Ursaring looked at Drew in a nasty way. It fiercely roared at Drew telling him something, but Drew didn't get what it was saying. The leader Ursaring stumped its foot and was ready to make another order.

"Fine, be that way! I gave you a chance, but if you don't appreciate it, it's also fine with me." Drew smirked. "Everyone, ready to make your first move. Beautifly and Masquerain, use your Silver Wind attack. Bulbasaur and Roselia, use Petal Dance. Combusken, use Flamethrower and you Flygon, use Hyper Beam." Drew ordered.

The Ursaring were also ready. All of them came back hard with Thunder Punch attack. When they got in contact with the other attacks, a loud explosion sound could be heard. The attacks had created a huge smoke. Neither Drew nor the Ursaring could see anything. Drew raised his arm covering his eyes. He couldn't perceive anything, but a think grey-layered smoke. He had everything planned out, but he just had to wait for the smoke to clear.

"I won't lose!" Drew clearly pronounced those three words, determined.

Chapter 2 - A Clever Ranger, but A Rude Challenge

The battle with the Ursaring has already started. Drew is trying his best to win the fight and protect the sick May at the same time. Can he do it? Also, something more is awaiting them. What could it be? Find out in Chapter 2 of Dream of Glory…

Credits: Thanks to Amanda(Encyclopika) for revising the chapter for me...Also thanks a lot for giving me tips and ideas...

--------------------------------------------

_That's it for chapter 1..Please review and tell me what you think..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Clever Ranger, but a Rude Challenge PG 13**

The thick smoke cleared. Drew could see that the Ursaring hadn't given up. They were still determined to crush Drew and the hut. Beautifly, Flygon, Masquerain, Combusken, Roselia and Bulbasaur were also in the perfect shape. They were waiting to fight back. The Ursaring got pushed back by the explosion, but they were still close to the hut.

"I guess all of you are okay, huh?" Drew said looking at the Ursaring. "This fight has just begun and don't think that I would take it easy on you!"

The leader Ursaring stepped forward. It raised up its both paws and was ready to scratch Drew. Flygon blocked its attack and got scratched by the neck. It was in great pain, but it was brave enough to stand up to it. Flygon fought back without hearing anything from Drew. It turned around and swung its powerful tail. It used Iron Tail against the leader Ursaring. It fell onto the ground. When it got up, it seemed even angrier than before.

"Thanks, Flygon. Are you okay?" Drew asked.

Flygon turned around and nodded. It knew that it had been captured by a great coordinator, so it had to protect him no matter what it took. The leader Ursaring fiercely roared and made another order to the rest of them. In a few seconds, all of them rolled up into the shape of balls and were striking directly at the hut. They were going to do a Rollout attack. Drew closed his eyes. He knew that he had to think of something fast, or the whole hut would be destroyed, including May.

Drew thought of something and called, "Flygon, use your Sandstorm attack to surround the hut!"

Flygon flew up into the sky. It launched the attack Sandstorm. The storm surrounded the whole hut making the Rollout attack unable to reach inside. It was a risky attack, because the storm could accidentally destroy the hut if Flygon didn't launch the attack in the right position. The Ursaring were still going. When in contact with the Sandstorm, they just got reflected back to where they were. They got pushed back hard. It seemed that they had taken a lot of damage from the attack. Bruises could be seen everywhere on their bodies.

"Flygon, you can clear the storm now!" Drew ordered.

Flygon heard Drew and stopped the storm. The storm gradually subsided. May was watching through the window. She was scared that the Rollout attack was really going to kill her, but she was glad that Drew thought of something in time.

May sighed, "That was close. I thought I'd be a goner."

The Ursaring struggled. They realized that their opponents were very skilled. The leader Ursaring wanted to give up for a second, but it then remembered what happened to their babies. It stood up and looked at Drew. It knew that it had to get revenge. When it saw all of them get up, it started talking to them about their next attack. Drew took the chance and ran to the inside of the hut.

"Come on, May. What are you waiting for? Get out of here!" Drew pulled May's arm and quickly ran outside.

"What's the big hurry?" May asked while running.

"Stop asking and start running! Can't you see that the Ursaring are planning to destroy the hut completely? Do you really think it's safe just to stay inside?" Drew asked, angrily.

"Well…I…." May was going to say something, but she got cut off by Drew.

"Save your lame thoughts for later. I have something more important to deal with right now." Drew flipped his hair and said.

It looked like that Drew and May had made it safely. The Ursaring were still discussing. None of them noticed what happened to May. May was partly mad, but she was also partly happy. She was more relieved now, because she knew that she was safe here with Drew. At least she didn't have to worry about being crushed under the hut.

"Stay close to me, May!" Drew said, "The Ursaring are not something that are easy to deal with."

"Yeah, okay. I will," May responded.

The leader Ursaring stopped talking. It looked as if they were all ready to make a comeback after what Drew did to them. All of them took a few steps forward. The Ursaring opened their mouths and did a Swift attack. Many tiny yellow stars rushed toward Drew and May's Pokemon.

"Everyone, jump to dodge them!" Drew commanded.

All of them obeyed. Roselia, Bulbasaur and Combusken jumped up while Masquerain, Beautifly and Flygon flew higher. The attack missed, but the Swift came from all 4 directions and it ended up making the hut collapse. The hut shook for a few times and then the wooden logs gradually rolled down from place to place.

"Oh man, I can't stand this!" May kneeled down while her hands held on to her head.

"Don't be silly, get up and get out of this place!" Drew yelled.

Drew went to May and grabbed onto one of her arms, "Flygon!" he called.

Flygon heard him and went down. Drew and May ran toward it. After, Drew wanted May to get on Flygon, because it would be safe there. May agreed and got on.

"Drew, are you coming?" May asked.

"Nope, but just hold on to Flygon during the meantime!" Drew answered.

"But, Drew… It's not safe down there!" May continued, worried.

"I know how to take care of myself, you know?" Drew sneered at May.

May got irritated, "Fine, be that way! Why did I even bother worrying about you, smarty-pants?"

Drew shrugged his shoulder, but he was actually happy deep inside. He was glad that May actually cared about his safety.

Flygon took off carrying May. It flew in the mid-air. May looked down and was impressed by the view. The soft breeze gently touched her face making her feel very comfortable other than the fact that she was still surrounded by six Ursaring. The Ursaring noticed that their Swift attack missed. The leader Ursaring frowned. After, all of them quit attacking, but rather, they decided just to squeeze that boy on the ground. The hut was partly destroyed. All the logs on the top fell off, but the logs near the bottom were still there. The bed and the desk still could be seen, but it didn't look like a resting house anymore. Drew stood near the front of the broken hut clenching his fist. He had figured out what the Ursaring were up to. Drew used his brain and thought of something to stop them from their track.

"Drew, get on Flygon. You'll get squashed if you just stay there," May yelled from above.

Drew didn't say anything back. He just quietly stood there waiting for them to come closer.

"What's wrong with him? He is just like Ash sometimes, stubborn!" May thought, looking very nervous.

The Ursaring were still going. They looked very confident, because they thought that this plan might actually work. When they were about 3 meters away from Drew, he finally opened his mouth and ordered.

"Beautifly and Masquerain, blast them to the water by using Silver Wind. Bulbasaur, throw the Ursaring in the water by using Vine Whip. Roselia, use Petal Dance to push it back. Combusken and Flygon, use Flame Thrower! Go!" Drew ordered.

Beautifly and Masquerain launched a silver-colored wind. The two attacks combined together and formed a powerful silver tornado. The two Ursaring on the back were stunned. They just stood there and got hit hard by the attack. The two Ursaring stepped into the cold water and fell. Bulbasaur jumped up and two vines came out from the two sides of Bulbasaur. The vines grabbed the Ursaring and Bulbasaur threw it into the water. This Ursaring fell right on the other two, pushing them down to the water. Roselia used Petal Dance and hundreds of pretty flower petals came out from its flower-liked hands. It surrounded the Ursaring and hit it with great force. Combusken opened its beak and fire came out. The fifth Ursaring got hit.

"One more to go!" Drew said, happily.

Flygon used Flame Thrower, but the leader Ursaring jumped up and avoided the attack.

"What?" May was shocked to see that. "How did it dodge it?"

The leader Ursaring was safe for now. It looked around and saw all its friends injured. It flew into a temper and started to hit its chest using its paws.

"Humph, you sure have a nasty temper. Let me finish you off so you can cool down a little." Drew spoke, confidently.

The Ursaring stared at May and then at Drew. It had a strong hatred for him, because he hurt five of its best friends. The Ursaring aimed a Hyper Beam on the ground. The attack pushed it up in the sky and when it was at about the same level of Flygon, it jumped on it.

May was scared, "Get off!" she yelled.

"May, watch it!" Drew warned her.

The Ursaring stood on the lower part of Flygon. Its right paw started to shine. It jumped again and its fist was aiming at Drew. The Ursaring roared and hit the ground right in front of him with an Ice Punch attack. It kept on striking the ground with the powerful attack and created another thick-layered smoke.

"Drew!" May yelled.

Drew coughed in the smoke, "What's it up to?" he asked.

When the smoke cleared off, Drew saw that he was surrounded by glaciers, leaving him with nowhere to run. The Ursaring jumped up and grabbed Drew by his body. Its sharp paw touched Drew's body and made him feel very uncomfortable. The Ursaring cried, saying that it planned to squash him to death. All the Pokemon stood there and watched the Ursaring in action speechlessly. Drew struggled, tried to free himself from the Ursaring's grasp, but it was no use. The Ursaring held him tight. Drew felt that he was being choked. He started to have some difficulty in breathing.

May didn't know what to do, "Let him go, Ursaring!" she begged.

It heard her, but shook its head. It said something back to May, but she was so worried that she didn't understand a word it said. On the other hand, Drew understood.

"We…di…didn't do it!" Drew stammered.

The Ursaring gave him a nasty look and held him even tighter.

"Ahhh…" Drew screamed.

On the other side, May looked depressed. She knew it was all her fault that Drew got captured. If only she persuaded him to get on Flygon with her earlier, then all this wouldn't be happening right now.

"What should I do now? If I don't figure something out fast, Drew would be…" May clenched her fist, thinking.

Ursaring looked happy to see Drew like this. Suddenly, Masquerain flew over to where Drew was. It tried to stop Ursaring from hurting its trainer. Ursaring giggled and knocked it off from the sky by using its other paw.

"Masquerain!" Drew tried to pronounce his own Pokemon's name clearly.

Flygon was absolutely furious at its behavior. It had gone a little wild and flew toward the trees in front of it. It started to knock down the trees using its forehead.

"Flygon, calm down." May spoke, "I have an idea to save Drew!"

Flygon heard her and stopped its foolish actions.

"Get behind the Ursaring and aim a Hyper Beam attack on its back!" May ordered.

Flygon obeyed and did what she wanted it to do. Ursaring stood up straight on the ground and held Drew high up in the sky. It didn't expect that from coming. It roared with pain and dropped Drew from its paw. Drew was falling and Flygon was shocked to see that, so it closed its eyes.

"Oh man, that's going to hurt. Beautifly, use your Silver Wind to help Drew land!" May called.

Beautifly flapped its wing and the silver-colored wind came out. Drew safely fell on it. May was more relieved now. It wanted Flygon to bring her down to the ground. After, she ran toward Drew to see how he was doing.

"Drew, are you okay?" May asked.

Drew groaned, "I'll live, thanks!"

"Your Pokemon and I were worried. I thought you would get squished!" May continued.

Drew looked at May for a few seconds, "I would think of something even if you didn't help." He flipped his hair and answered.

"Why you little! I guess my concern for _somebody_ is just not needed!" May said, walking away from Drew. "You over there, kill him, squash him, eat him, do whatever you want to him and I don't care!" May looked over to the leader Ursaring and said.

"Hey, you don't have to be that mean to me!" Drew whined.

May giggled, "Oh, now you are begging me for forgiveness! Well, too late for that!"

"Geez, I guess I am lucky that I am not a girl." Drew sneered at May, "Some girl I know sure has a short temper."

The argument continued until Beautifly came in and stopped them. The Ursaring got up and looked confused at May and Drew. It looked closely at their faces and judged that those two were innocent. They were only young children.

"Chill out, May. Just like Beautifly said, you are still sick." Drew said.

After, he walked over to where the leader Ursaring stood. He wanted to try that again.

"Ursaring, I am sorry about what I did to all the other ones, but you guys forced me to do so. Listen, May and I didn't do that. We didn't harm your babies if that was what you thought we did. Both of us got lost in this huge forest." Drew tried, hoping that it would understand.

Ursaring thought for awhile and then it smiled. It moved its left paw and touched Drew's shoulder.

"Drew, run! It's going to scratch you!" May yelled.

"Huh? What are you worrying about? The Ursaring understood already! It just tried to give me a friendly pat." Drew giggled.

May felt embarrassed, "I was just warning you, just in case it started to attack you again!"

"Why do you have to make an excuse on everything?" Drew questioned.

May wanted to say something back, but she got nothing.

"Damn, he won again." May thought.

Suddenly, she started coughing. Drew heard it, but didn't say anything about it.

"Ursaring, I am glad that you understand. After my friend's illness is settled, we would drop by and visit the Teddiursa. I would see that I can do for them." Drew said.

The Ursaring nodded and roared. All the other Ursaring got up and started their way back to where they came from. In a short while, all of them disappeared.

"Well May, I hope you are okay with the fact that I am still alive." Drew stared at May and said.

"If you were dead, then I don't know what I would do next." May answered.

Drew put one hand in his pocket and walked toward May, "I thought you wanted me to."

"It was just a joke, because I was mad." May yelled.

Drew didn't say anything. He put his hand on May's forehead and examined it.

"The fever is gone, but you started coughing again. Go and rest on the bed." Drew ordered.

"How? The hut is destroyed." May complained.

"The hut is, but not the bed. You can still sleep on it." Drew said.

"I guess I can." May answered.

May walked over to where the bed was. She lay down and could see the moon above. Drew went to her and put the blanket on her.

"You're going to catch another cold like that. Get in the blanket and it will keep you warm." Drew said, caring.

"Thanks, Drew. You know you are not all that bad. Sometimes, you are just like Ash. I mean your determination to win a fight." May yawned, after she closed her eyes.

Drew stared at her for awhile and then he walked away.

"Why it is always Ash?" Drew mumbled to himself.

Drew walked further and stopped under a tree of Pecha Berries.

"Come over here, Roselia!" Drew called.

Roselia heard Drew and went to him the second he called.

"Use your Magical Leaf to cut the branches of those Pecha Berries. We can eat them tomorrow morning for breakfast." Drew ordered.

Roselia nodded and shiny leaves came out cutting down the branches beautifully. Drew carefully picked them up from the ground and brought them back to where May was. Drew picked up the woods on the ground and ordered Flygon to use Flame Thrower on them. That way, he could light up the fire. Drew sat down on the solid and cold ground against the tree. He saw that May fell asleep and so were all the Pokemon except for Flygon and Roselia.

"Go over to where all the others are and get some rest. We still have a long way ahead of us." Drew said.

Both of them obeyed. Drew looked up at the night sky. The waxing moon hung bright among a thousand stars. It was all quiet that night, even the sound of woods cracking could be heard. Drew also closed his eyes. He went through a lot today, especially during the fight with the six angry Ursaring. He knew he could fall asleep any time now. A couple of minutes later, the gentle snoring sound came out from Drew. He fell asleep under the tree as well.

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ash sat on the couch with Max. They were waiting for Caroline, Norman and Brock's return.

"Ash, do you think my sister will be alright?" Max asked.

"Don't worry. Even if she is in the worst situation, she still has her Pokemon with her. They can help her out." Ash responded, smiling.

"I hope so." Max whispered.

Ash continued, "Cheer up, Max! It's not that bad. Look at the bright side, this would teach her a lesson to never go off on her own."

"But Ash, aren't you worried as well?" Max kept on questioning him.

"In some what way, yea." Ash answered.

Suddenly, both of them heard some sounds coming from outside. They ran toward it and saw Caroline and Brock.

"So, where is May?" Max asked, rushing to get an answer from either of them.

"Max, listen to me." Caroline put a hand on her son's shoulder and kindly said, "We still haven't found May yet, but your dad is still out looking for her."

"Still nothing?" Ash exclaimed.

"We looked everywhere, the cities nearby, the amusement parks and even places May loves to go, but we didn't even see a trace of May." Brock added.

"May…" Tears started to form in Max's eyes.

"Kids, why don't you all go to sleep right now? Norman will continue this search thing. I am sure you all will see May again soon." Caroline suggested.

"That's the only thing we can do, right?" Ash said.

"Mom, May will come back, right?" Max asked, hugging Caroline.

"Yes, honey." Caroline nodded.

Afterwards, Ash, Max and Brock all went upstairs to get some rest. Caroline seated on the couch and waited for Norman's return.

"Norman, please find May." Caroline prayed.

----------------------------

As the morning came, Pidgey started flying in the bright, blue sky again. The fire ceased burning. The gentle smell of the woods still could be noticed. Drew woke up first. He stood up and stretched his upper body a little.

"Another beautiful day. Let's see what we can get done today." Drew mumbled.

Drew walked over to where May was. To his surprise, he didn't see anyone on the bed. Drew found May had disappeared.

"Boo!" Someone screamed from behind and covered Drew's eyes.

Drew jumped up and got scared. He then calmed down and opened up the two hands covering his eyes. He turned around and saw May smiling at him.

"He he, I scared you. You were so frightened when I touched you. So I guess you are not all that perfect, Mr. Perfect!" May made fun of him.

"Excuse me. You don't have to do that first thing in the morning. And plus it's not that you are not going to get scared if I do the same thing." Drew sneered.

"I really should have taken a picture of that moment when you got scared." May replied.

"Whatever. Let me guess, you felt much better now, right?" Drew asked.

"Yup, I feel all refreshed!" May grinned.

"I told you the rose is going to heal your sickness." Drew closed his eyes and said.

May felt embarrassed for a few seconds and decided to make another excuse.

"It's not because of the rose!" May talked back.

Drew opened his eyes and stared at her crossing his arms. He looked at her as if he was saying, "do you really mean it?"

May sweated, "Okay fine, it's because of your wonderful rose. What's in there?" May boldly asked.

"None of your business." Drew replied.

"How rude! Fine, don't tell me then." May yelled.

"I don't plan to anyway." Drew said while walking toward the place where he hid the Pecha Berries he found last night.

"Where are you going?" May asked.

"Do I have to tell you everything?" Drew questioned back without even looking at May.

"All boys are the same. They think they are better than girls, but actually they are not." May thought while sticking her tongue out at Drew.

Drew came back with a handful of yummy Pecha Berries. He put them down on the ground near the woods and sat down.

"Don't just stand there. Come here and eat!" Drew ordered.

May reluctantly walked over to where Drew was. She couldn't buy the fact that she always lost whenever she started an argument with Drew. May sat down across from Drew, but she didn't say anything.

"What's the matter? Not hungry?" Drew asked, looking straight at May.

"I know somebody here is starving to death, but I am not!" May said, emphasized on the word "not".

May was glad she said that, because she thought she might actually win this time. She knew she was also hungry, but she just had to pretend she was not. It seemed that her stomach was totally against her, because it soon made a long and loud starving sound. Drew heard her and looked at her.

"Humph!" Drew giggled.

May was really embarrassed. She awaited for Drew to make fun of her. She felt that her face was burning up. She waited, but she heard nothing. Drew just sat there on the ground and ate the Pecha Berries.

"Are you going to say something to me, Drew?" May asked.

Drew didn't respond, but took a couple Pecha Berries and threw them to May.

"Eat them while they are still here. Don't crying to me when they are all gone." Drew said.

May caught the Pecha Berries, but didn't eat them.

"Drew just let me go so easily. Wow!" May thought.

"What's the matter now? Why aren't you eating?" Drew asked.

"Are you sure that I can eat them, because they look sour." May complained.

Drew sighed, "Listen, I am not going to force you to do anything. Take my advice or not, it's your choice. This is called the Pecha Berry. The Pecha Berry is not sour, but very sweet. It's also very tasty."

"Okay, I am going to give it try." May responded.

Although May said that, but she still held them in her hands. It didn't look like that she was going to eat them anytime soon. Drew ate a lot and he was full. He looked up at May and shook his head. He walked over to all their Pokemon and saw them awake.

"There is no Pokemon food for you guys right now, but there are some yummy Pecha Berries for you. Dig in!" Drew smiled.

All of them made a cry in unison. They rushed toward the Pecha Berries and ate them fast. May watched them eat and thought for awhile. After, she put one in her mouth.

May chewed on it for a few times, "Oh my god, it's delicious!" she exclaimed.

"I told you so. Even the Pokemon love the berry!" Drew giggled.

Drew walked over to May and asked if he could see the map Mr. X gave her. May nodded.

"Why do you need it?" May asked.

"It's a map, hello? It's going to help us get out of this confusing forest and find the "destination" that Mr. X guy wanted us to discover." Drew explained.

"Speaking of him, I am really a bit homesick." May lowered her voice, "It has already been two days. I know my parents and friends are all really worried about me."

"Well, don't cry. Crying won't help!" Drew suggested.

"What? If you got lost without informing your parents about it, wouldn't they be worried as well?" May asked, angrily.

"Don't mention anything about my parents!" Drew suddenly raised his voice.

May got scared, but she didn't know why Drew's parents made him so mad.

"Come to think of it, I never heard or seen his parents." May thought. "I am sorry." May decided to apologize to Drew.

"It's okay. Just remember not to talk about it next time." Drew calmly answered.

"So Drew, where are we heading next?" May asked while eating the Pecha Berry.

Drew looked over to May, "Finish the berry. Come on, you are so slow! We have to get going now. Our next destination is the place where all those Ursaring live. I promised the leader Ursaring to help out their injured Teddiursa." Drew rushed her.

"Ur…Ursaring?" May shivered. "They were so mean to us."

"Didn't you hear what that leader Ursaring said to us?" Drew asked and didn't give a chance for May to speak, "Obviously not. The reason they attacked us was because they thought we were the one who harmed the Teddiursa, but it turned out that they bothered the wrong people."

May sighed, "You are right."

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up, slowpoke! Are all girls like you? So slow?" Drew smirked.

"Ya, ya, I am coming!" May sounded as if she didn't care about Drew's insult.

The two kids set on the road again. Drew led the road holding the map with May right behind him. Just before they left the broken hut, they withdrew all their Pokemon in their PokeBall, so they could get some rest. Drew also filled a bottle of water from the lake behind the hut. He knew it would come in handy later, especially on a hot day. They walked forward and it led them to an empty long road full of Pokemon on the side. A group of Sentret were running on the side road. They were gathering food for them to devour for lunch. A flock of Taillow flew above Drew and May's head. Suddenly, they heard a whistle sound and all those Pokemon ran toward that place.

"What's going on here?" May was confused.

Drew didn't answer and the two of them kept on walking. May stepped on a place full of mud and the ground cracked. May screamed and hugged on tight on Drew. She fell down bringing Drew with her. As they landed, May realized what she was doing. She quickly led go of him and blushed.

"Ouch, what did you do that for?" Drew groaned.

"I didn't do it on purpose. Who would expect a hole in the ground?" May complained.

"No, I mean why did you grab on to me?" Drew asked.

"Well, I…" May didn't know why either. She just felt like it. "Because I want you to suffer with me!" she made up another excuse.

"Yea, by hugging on me tight!" Drew giggled.

"Stop it!" May stumped her foot.

May didn't realize that she had stepped on a rope. She broke the rope and the rock tied on to the rope fell off from the tree causing a net to wrap around May and Drew. The rock went down hitting the ground and lifted the net into the air.

"Why do you always have to cause trouble?" Drew asked while tried to reach down to his PokeBall.

"Ahh! Stop touching me!" May yelled.

"I am not touching you!" Drew replied.

Drew and May were tangled up in a net. May was on top of Drew making her feel very awkward.

"Drew, think of something!" May whined.

"Okay, I have something in mind, but you keep saying that I'm touching you." Drew answered.

Drew tried to get Roselia out of the PokeBall. Every time he tried to reach for the ball, May always complained that he touched her.

Drew became mad, "How can I accomplish anything that way?"

"Well, you are so close to touch…touch…" May didn't want to continue, but she knew she had to, "touch my bum!"

Drew frowned, "I am sorry, but only if you are not on me, then I wouldn't do that! Plus, it is someone here who activated the trap." He emphasized on the word "on" and "someone".

Drew was a little guilty, but he decided to try again. He reached down and quickly passed through her bum and grabbed the PokeBall.

"Drew!" May shouted.

"Sorry! Geez, girls just can't take things like that." Drew said. "Roselia, come on out!" he threw the PokeBall out of the net.

Roselia came out and ready to make a move.

"Use Magical Leaf to break the net!" Drew ordered.

Shiny leaves came out and it cut through the net. Drew and May were free, but they fell on the ground.

"A miracle! That didn't hurt a bit!" May exclaimed.

"Perhaps it was because you were sitting on me!" Drew groaned.

May heard him and quickly got up and got off.

"Pardon me!" May blushed badly.

Drew went back up and dust the dirt off his clothes. He patted Roselia for doing a good job.

"Yea, whatever." Drew said. "Let's go!"

May and Drew continued walking. In a moment, they heard the whistle sound they recognized a while ago. There was silence after.

"Drew, look! There are ghosts in the bushes!" May said, frightened.

Drew turned around and saw many eyes looking toward them in the bushes near. The eyes looked very evil. The Pokemon popped out and started to attack May and Drew.

"What did we do this time? I hate this forest!" May whined.

Drew took a close look at those Pokemon and they were Misdreavus, the ghost Pokemon. There were a bunch of them and they kept going through May and Drew's body.

"Petal Dance, Roselia!" Drew commanded.

Flower petals came out and they blasted off some Misdreavus.

"Now use Grass Whistle to make them fell asleep!" Drew called.

Music came out and went in those Misdreavous' eyes. In a short moment, all of them fell asleep on the ground.

"Drew, this way!" May said.

They tried to escape from those mad Pokemon, but wherever they went, there were always Pokemon after them. May and Drew took the left path and some annoying Oddish came out. They shook their body and Stun Spore came out.

"Combusken, Flame Thrower!" May threw the PokeBall high on the sky.

The young fowl Pokemon popped out and it blasted all those Oddish along with their Stun Spore attack. The next team came into sight. This time, smelly Gloom surrounded the two children.

Drew sighed, "Tell me this is some sort of a joke!"

"Go, Skitty! Blizzard!" May called.

Skitty came out and it launched a series of powerful snow flakes at the Gloom. The Gloom jumped to dodge it and came back hard with an Acid attack.

"Assist!" May commanded.

Razor Leaf came out and it just couldn't counter all the Acid attack. Skitty got hit! May ran to it and held it up.

"Skitty, are you okay?" May was worried, "Flame Thrower, Combusken!"

Once again, that fire attack had done its job. Next up were the water Pokemon Marill.

"Drew, what should we do? There are way too many Pokemon!" May asked.

"Fight! We can't do anything else anyway!" Drew answered. "Masquerain, Hidden Power!"

Masquerain came out and its diamond-shape liked wings started to shine. Marill wanted to use Water Gun to counter, but the Hidden Power struck them first. All the Marill fainted. Afterwards, stronger Pokemon appeared. A group of Tropius flew toward Drew and May.

"Tropius?" May took out her PokeDex and scanned it. "Tropius, the fruit Pokemon. The fruit around its neck is popular among the children. Its growth of fruit is guessed to be due to its constant fruit eating. It flies by flapping its leaves on its back. It lives in the tropical jungles and the fruit around its neck grows twice a year."

"This is not a jungle. What are they doing here?" Drew was confused.

The Tropius started the fight by using Magical Leaf. The leaves aimed directly at May.

"Silver Wind, Masquerain! Let's go!" Drew called.

Masquerain flapped its wing and Silver Wind came out and hit the front Tropius with great force.

"Thanks, Drew." May grinned, "Go, Beautifly! Tangle it up by using String Shot!" May said.

Strings came out from Beautifly's long mouth and it completely surrounded the Tropius. It couldn't move, so it fell down. The next 3 Tropius lined up in a straight line. They opened their mouths and were going to use Hyper Beam. The red and powerful balls rolled toward Drew and May. Their Pokemon stood in front of them for protection.

"Beautifly and Combusken!" May yelled while still holding the injured Skitty in her hand.

"Masquerain and Roselia!" Drew shouted. "This is going to take forever. Our Pokemon are getting tired."

The fourth Tropius joined the line. This time, they were preparing for the most powerful grass attack, Solar Beam.

"May, release all your Pokemon out from their PokeBall! We need more defenses!" Drew demanded while releasing Flygon.

May nodded, "Come on out, Bulbasaur and Munchlax!"

The Tropius were ready. They fired thick and white beams toward the two kids.

"Sandstorm, Flygon!" Drew said.

Flygon flew up and launched a sand tornado. The storm blocked away all the Solar Beam attacks.

"Drew, this is it. We don't stand a chance of winning. Who knows how many other wild Pokemon are there? We only have 8 Pokemon in total!" May counted.

The Tropius were going to make another move, but the familiar whistle came out once again. They stopped attacking right the second and flew toward that sound. All of the other wild Pokemon did that too.

"What do you know? The whistle is the key!" Drew said.

In a moment, a women came out behind a tree far behind. She smiled at Drew and May.

"Good work, young couple!" the women with a neat work uniform spoke.

"Excuse me." Drew started to talk first, "Are you the one who is behind all those? I mean who ordered those Pokemon to attack us for no reason and planned that stupid trap?" Drew seemed very serious.

"Yea, one more thing. Drew and I are not a couple. I hope you are clear on that." May added.

"I am sorry. It's just that you two look really cute together." The women joked around. "Anyway, I am the one who ordered those Pokemon to attack you. Sorry for the inconvenience that might have caused." She apologized.

"Inconvenience? You can say that again. What did we do to you?" Drew raised his voice.

"Teddiursa are what I am worrying about. Recently, there were, I don't know how many people, attacked the Teddiursa. I…" she got cut off.

"So you thought that we were the ones who did it, right? Very tragic!" Drew said.

"Yes, I didn't mean any harm. I was just trying to figure out the real criminal." The women explained.

"How?" May finally spoke.

"I remembered the real criminal had an Espeon. I just want you guys to show me all your Pokemon while battling those wild Pokemon. If you have an Espeon, then it would mean you are the criminal most likely. I guess I am wrong. Please accept my most sincere apology." The women said.

"We can understand, right Drew?" May asked.

Drew glanced at her, "Whatever you say."

"Anyway, I forgot to introduce myself to you two. My name is Paula and I am the ranger of this forest." The ranger introduced.

"Very well, my name is May and he is Drew." May smiled.

The ranger turned around, "Come with me. I am sure you and your Pokemon are very tired."

"You can say that again!" Drew said.

"Don't mind him. He is like that all the time!" May protested.

They three of them walked for about 5 minutes. After, Drew and May saw another hut, almost the same as the one they stayed over night. Drew looked around and saw a couple of sick Teddiursa leaning against the tree.

"Teddiursa!" Drew ran toward him.

"Oh, this is the two Teddiursa that got injured." Paula clarified.

"They don't look very well, do they?" May continued.

"Roselia!" Drew called, "The rose!"

Roselia did something secret once again and then it passed the finished rose to Drew.

"What's he up to?" Paula asked.

"It's the magic rose. It's going to heal Teddiursa' sickness." May said, proudly.

"A rose?" the ranger stammered.

"Trust me, it really works. That's how I get over the terrible cold in only one night."

"He is really sweet to you, May." The ranger complemented Drew.

"You must be kidding me." May said while running toward Drew. She blushed a bit.

Drew put the rose in front of one Teddiursa's nose and wanted it to sniff it. He did the same thing to the other one.

"Well, one good night of sleep and they should be fine." Drew replied.

"I don't see how a rose is going to cure sickness, but I trust you. We will see how they are doing tomorrow morning." She paused for a few seconds and started talking about something else, "I prepared food for all your Pokemon and some soup for you two to eat for dinner."

"Thanks, we appreciate that." May answered.

Paula invited Drew and May to go inside the hut. May went in first and then the ranger. Drew was the last one in line. He stepped in the hut, but heard something. He turned around and saw some leaves falling from a tree.

"Could it be that guy I noticed last night?" Drew thought.

"Drew, what's wrong? Come in!" May yelled.

Drew stared at it for awhile and was disappointed once again.

"On my way!" Drew said.

The three of them were having dinner on a big table. Both Drew and May were pretty hungry, especially after that fight with the wild Pokemon. May asked where were all the Ursaring and Paula said that they were resting further in the wood. Drew was really quiet that night thinking about something. Their Pokemon finished eating fast and decided to play outside to waste time.

"Paula, let me ask you something." Drew spoke, "Where is this map going to lead us?"

Drew took out the map and opened it on the dinner table. Paula carefully examined it.

"This is a map of this forest. We are right here." Paula pointed her finger to the little circle near the bottom left corner.

"This is our final destination. Where is this place?" Drew continued to question.

Paula looked at the place where there was a big X. She shook her head and told the children that she had never been there. Drew and May looked at her in disappointment.

"I've heard some rumor about that place. It would lead you to somewhere else." The ranger tried to cheer them up.

"That was what the Mr. X guy told me." May responded.

"The journey ahead of you guys is still long. It's going to take at least another 3 or 4 days to get there. Get some sleep now." Paula suggested.

"We will!" Drew and May responded in unison.

They went outside and withdrew their Pokemon. May looked up at the waxing moon and got a little depressed.

"What's the matter, May?" Drew asked.

"Nothing, I am just wondering what my mom and dad are doing right now." May answered. "Drew, I am sorry about earlier today."

"About what?" Drew questioned.

"Everything!" May said.

Drew flipped his hair, "No problem, I don't mind."

Those two went in the hut and saw Paula packing the bag.

"I am the ranger of this wood. I have the responsibility to guard this wood 24/7." Paula clarified. "Have a good sleep, May and Drew."

As Paula left the hut, Drew and May were all alone in the room. They stared at each other for awhile and then turned away.

"Do you want to sleep on the bed, Drew?" May nicely asked.

Drew lay down on the cold floor. "The bed is for you and the floor is for me!"

May got up on the bed. It was very soft and comfortable which reminded her of her own bed back in Petalburg.

May sighed, "Drew, can we make it?" she asked.

She waited for a response, but Drew didn't say anything back. May got up and looked at him. She saw he already fell asleep.

"That was fast." May said, "Sleep tight!"

May went back to sleep. Her both hands held on to the back of her head. May looked out through the window and saw the beautiful waxing moon again. She imagined that Caroline and Norman were up there on the moon which comforted her in someway. She thought about Drew wondering why he didn't like to talk about his family. May then rested her eyes and slept.

-------------------------------------

The next morning, the ranger came back and woke them up. May and Drew yawned and stretched. They had some bread for breakfast. After, they packed up and were ready to hit the road again. Before that, Drew went to check the two Teddiursa. The Teddiursa were jumpy and active like before. Paula was glad to see that happen.

"It's really nice of you to have us over for the night, Paula!" May thanked for her kindness.

"No problem, but be careful on your journey. And Drew, that rose was really magical!" Paula said.

"Whatever." Drew flipped his hair.

"Bye, Paula!" May said.

Drew and May turned around and started walking again. On their way, they met up with the 6 Ursaring and waved good-bye to them as well. The sun was really going for it. It heated up the dry ground, as well as Drew and May. They were sweating, but kept on walking to that destination given by Mr. X. The gentle wind pushed them forward, making Drew and May to look forward to the new challenge ahead of them.

Chapter 3 - Double the Trouble

On their way to the destination given by Mr. X, May and Drew start an argument again. This time, Drew said something that he shouldn't have said. May runs off on her own. Meanwhile, someone appeared and apparently, he was waiting for May in the wood. Who would it be and what would happen to May? Find out in chapter 3 of "Dream of Glory".

Credits: Thanks once again to Amanda (Encyclopika) for revising the chapter for me...

--------------------------------------------

_That's it for chapter 2..Please review.._


	4. Chapter 3

_Currently, I am working on chapter 4 of this fic..So stay tuned...:D_

**Chapter 3 - Double the Trouble PG 13**

It had been already noon and the burning sun had been there high up in the light blue sky. There was not even a little wind and the sunlight had been strong. The clouds were moving slowly in the sky and groups of Jumpluff were floating in the mid-air. The sunlight had shone down on Drew and May, making them to sweat incessantly. It had been awhile since they set for the departure from the ranger Paula's place. They were walking, but not saying a word to each other, just if the heat had drained all their energy. May got really bored from all this walking, so she decided to talk to Drew about something.

"Drew, do you think we should talk about something, rather then just walking without any sound?" May asked.

Drew had kept on walking with his both hands tugged into the pockets and totally ignored May's words. May got a little irritated, but she wanted to try again. May took out her left hand and waved in front of Drew's face.

"Hello? I am talking to you!" May yelled.

Drew took no notice of her. May got mad, so she ran up to Drew and stopped him from his track. She had blocked his way and wanted an explanation of why he kept ignoring her words. Drew stared at her for a moment. He took out his hands from his pockets and gently pushed her away without saying anything back to her.

"What's his problem?" May mumbled to herself while looking at the back of Drew's head.

May decided to give up. She reluctantly ran up to Drew and continued their quiet journey. Drew stopped under a huge tree and he took a seat on the ground there. The long branches had blocked the sunlight and made this place super cool. The soft breeze blew on Drew's face and he felt more relieved.

"Let's take a break here, May. I know you are tired." Drew suggested.

May also sat down, but she corrected Drew, "No, I am not the only one who is tired, you are too. You sweated as much as I did."

"Whatever you say." Drew said.

"Hey, Drew. Why did you ignore me before?" May was still eager to know the answer to that question.

"Because I felt like it. What can you do about it?" Drew giggled.

"Why you little! I feel like tearing you apart into a million pieces right now!" May yelled.

"Just try! I don't think you can even touch me!" Drew smirked.

"Oh yeah? May said while running toward Drew. She tried to catch and teach him a lesson he would never forget.

May thought that she was going to make it, but Drew quickly moved out of the way. Poor May banged her head against the tree. Behind her, Drew's laughing sound could be heard.

"What do you know? You missed, Miss. Short-Tempered!" Drew said, continuing his laughter.

Drew then stopped and thought it was a bit mean. He walked to May and asked if she was okay. May turned to him and scared Drew the moment he saw her face.

"Your face!" Drew couldn't help it, but roared with laughter, "There is a red straight line across your face!"

"I hate you! You are so mean to me!" May complained.

"I am mean to you? What are you talking about? You were the one who said that you wanted to catch me," Drew tried to get the thing straight. "Anyway, here is something for you!" he passed May a bottle of water he prepared for their journey a couple of days ago when they were still at that resting house.

May accepted the water, "Thanks, Drew."

May had spun the lit and it had cracked open. The water was pure and sweet. She drank as much as she could. She wiped her mouth with a handkerchief she took out from her little bag.

"Have you cooled down yet?" Drew asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" May questioned back.

Drew shrugged his shoulder, but May knew that it supposed to be another one of Drew's stupid insults.

May sighed in defeat and chose to change the topic, "Fancy for a lunch break, Drew?"

"Sure thing. Who is going to find the food?" Drew asked with one eye open.

"The boys, of course. In this case, it'll be you," May answered.

"No, thanks. I'd rather stay here and rest." Drew yawned.

"How rude! It's always the male that does the finding job!" May exclaimed.

"Let's settle this by a quick battle. What do you say?" Drew suggested.

"A…a battle?" May stammered.

"What? Afraid to embarrass yourself again?" Drew sneered.

"Of course not! If it's a battle you want, then I'll give you one!" May yelled, although she was a little scared. She knew that she had never defeated Drew before. "If I do this time, then I can finally get a chance to make fun of him. Even more, I'll become the better coordinator," May thought.

"Good, smart move." Drew flipped his hair, "Go, Flygon!"

Drew threw the PokeBall high in the sky and his huge green dragon popped out.

"Flygon, huh? Okay, I will use…" May got cut off by Drew.

Drew considered, "I wonder which one you are using."

"Don't worry, Drew. Are you worried that I am going to beat you before the match has even started? I'll choose the right Pokemon." May smiled.

Drew grinned, but didn't say anything back. He waited for May to tell him which Pokemon she was going to use for this match.

"I'll use Skitty!" May went in her bag and wanted to send Skitty out for the match. Once again, she got interrupted by Drew.

"I knew it from the start that you would choose between Skitty, Beautifly, Bulbasaur and Combusken." Drew grinned.

"And your point is…" May asked.

"Nothing." Drew answered, calmly.

"If you've got something to say to me, then why don't you just say it?" May yelled.

Drew crossed him arms, "Okay, I'll tell you. You never gave Munchlax a chance to battle. It's always those 4 other ones. May, why do you think it's there? It can battle too, just like the others. Maybe it likes to eat PokeBlock and sleep, but it still is a Pokemon."

"Well, Munchlax is not suitable for this battle." May tried to reason.

"What made you think that Skitty is?" Drew questioned.

"Well, I…" May didn't know either. She just had the feeling that Skitty could beat Flygon.

"Save your excuses for later. You obviously don't know how much potential your Munchlax has and what attacks it can use. You never used it, so you are afraid that you are going to lose, or is it because…" Drew stopped there, giving May a chance to guess the next part.

"Because what?" May wanted to know, but she hoped that it was not an insult to Munchlax.

"Or is it because it sucks?" Drew spoke out the words. He remembered the day he met May in Slateport and recalled that she hated when people made fun of any of her Pokemon, but he yearned to know the reason why May never used Munchlax in any battles.

May heard Drew and her face expression suddenly changed. She remembered telling Drew to never dare to make fun of her Pokemon, but why did he just say that? Her face turned black, because of all her anger.

She yelled at Drew, "My Munchlax is strong and powerful! What do you know about it?"

"I bet I know more than you do. I don't know if you really meant it, but how would you call it strong if you never used it? I can just prove it to you that it'll lose to my Flygon. As far as I'm concerned, it's weak." Drew responded, seriously.

"How could you say that? You know how much that could hurt my Pokemon's feeling?" May screamed.

"I said that, because I know it's true." Drew confessed.

A drop of tear dripped down from May's cheek. She had been crying for sometime. She cried for the Munchlax's sake.

"How could Drew be so mean?" May thought.

Drew saw the tears rolling down from her cheek, "I know, the truth hurts."

"What? That's all he is going to tell me? Not even an apology?" May continued thinking. After some while, she finally opened her mouth, "I always hate the people who made fun of my Pokemon. You know what that means." After, she turned around and ran away from Drew.

"Hate me, huh?" Drew was stunned, "Maybe I over-said a bit?" he mumbled.

Flygon looked at Drew in a weird way. It roared, asking if May was going to be okay. Drew shrugged his shoulder once again, but he looked a little worried. He realized that maybe he shouldn't even say what he said about Munchlax.

"It's a good Pokemon and can learn many awesome attacks." Drew thought.

He patted Flygon, while it was wagging its tail. He told it that May would come back sooner or later. Drew knew that she was not the brave type that would dare to explore in this creepy wood all by herself. He found out that even a small Misdreavus could scare that life out of her, not to mention some big Pokemon like Ursaring.

"At least I hope she'll come back." Drew sighed.

Drew seated back under the big tree. The soft breeze was gone as if it was against Drew and didn't like what happened to May. Drew laid back and closed his eyes. He decided to take a small nap while waiting for May's return. Flygon went beside him and coiled up in the shadow of the tree with the tail tucked around it.

-------------------------------

Ash and others were packing up for their new journey ahead of them. All of them were super worried about May, but knew that they had to move on with life somehow. Norman was back saying that he didn't find May anywhere. Caroline suggested them to prepare first and then they would think of some new plans finding May. She didn't want Ash, Max and Brock to miss the ferry to the Battis Region tomorrow afternoon. Max didn't want to listen to his mom first, because he couldn't leave May, his only sister, behind. Norman persuaded and told him that he would inform him if Caroline and he found May by any luck. He said that it would happen very soon.

--------------------------

Meanwhile, May was still running. She didn't know where she was going, but she just wanted to get away from Drew during the meantime.

"How rude of him? Silly me, why am I stuck in this stupid forest with that guy? Any guy would be better than him!" May thought, angrily. "My Munchlax is weak, huh? What about your Pokemon? If you are so perfect, then how come you didn't win the Grand Festival?"

May had stopped from running. She didn't know where she was and she could care less about that. Tears had already dried out on her face and now May was angrier than ever.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! I hate Drew. He is just mean and rude. He is not good at anything, but to make fun of my Pokemon and I." May mumbled.

May tried to get all the anger out of her. She walked while babbling about Drew. She saw a lake and looked around. She realized that she was back at that broken resting house. The bed and the desk were still there safe and sound. It didn't look like that somebody had ever been here and touched them. She walked over to that lake and took a seat on a dark-grey rock. The lake lay near them like a mirror of shiny glasses and the flowers in the bottom of the lake glowed a mysterious blue. There were big rocks in the water lining up in a straight line. May kneeled down and picked up a small stone on the ground. She threw the stone in the water and it skipped a couple of time before it sank into the bottom of the lake. The sudden action scared the water Pokemon in the lake that were swimming peacefully. A group of Goldeen stretched forward their heads and looked at May in a weird way. They then went back down in the water and quickly swan away. May took another stone from the ground, but this one was slightly larger than the previous one. She stood up and threw the rock hard in the water. The water drops splashed on her face and May wiped away the water with her hands. She looked awfully depressed.

May sighed, "What am I going to do now? I can't just go back to that guy. We'll only fight."

She shook her head and left the place. She walked a few steps forward and heard some sound near. That sound kept coming closer to May and she was getting a little scared.

"Okay, it's just the wind." May shivered.

The person was really close to May now. May's back was toward that person. He put one of his hands on May's shoulder and May jumped up in fright.

"Ahh! Ghost!" May screamed.

"Calm down, little girl. I am just trying to help." The man spoke.

May took a deep breath and turned around slowly. She saw a middle-aged man, about 30, was smiling at her. He wore black pants and a grey coat with a black belt attached. He also wore a dark-colored sunglass and didn't look very friendly.

May's voice was shivering, "Who are you and what do you want with me?" she asked, scarily.

"I like your style, but I don't get why you are so frightened? I am not going to eat you, so chill. I see that you are not in a good mood and I want to help you out, that's all. If you don't need me, then I'll be well on my way. Oh yeah, forget to introduce myself again. The name is Darcy. Nice to meet you." Darcy grinned.

"Oh, hello there. My name is May and I guess you really can help me." May said. "What would you do if you have a friend who likes to insult you?" May asked.

"A friend who likes to insult you? That doesn't sound like a very good friend to me. She is a bich in my opinion." Darcy answered.

"It's a guy." May corrected him. "And he thinks that he is good at everything, but he is actually not." May exclaimed.

"Sounds like a confident guy. Tell me more about him." Darcy suggested.

May sighed, "Do I have to? Okay, fine. You can't really help me if you don't even know about him, can you?" May looked down at the ground and continued, "He is a Pokemon Coordinator, just like me. We always met in a Pokemon Contest and every time we did, he liked to brag about himself saying that he was great and everything in front me. He thinks that he is cool and has many girl fans. Although I have to admit, he looks handsome and is a great Pokemon Coordinator, better than me most of the time anyway. But his attitude sometimes really pissed me off. I mean he made fun of me all the time and I was sort of used to those, but I just hate when people made fun of my Pokemon. Just because they are not as strong as his, but that doesn't mean they deserve the stupid insults. They can always get stronger and better. He made it to the best 2 in the Grand Festival took place in the Hoenn Region and I was defeated by him. I always want to prove to him that I am a better coordinator. So far, even I don't believe that I am the better one."

"He is a jerk alright. Why are you even with him if you hate him so much?" Darcy questioned.

"I don't hate him!" May said.

"You just admitted that you do. You said that you hate whoever made fun of your Pokemon." Darcy persuaded May.

"Well okay, I am really mad at him right now. I know I'll forgive him sooner or later. Still, there were times when he was nice to me." May spoke.

"Sounds like you are in love with that jerk!" Darcy answered, crossing his arms.

May was mad, "Excuse me? Maybe her girl fans love him, but not me! I can even hardly call him a friend after what he said about my Pokemon, not to mention boyfriend." She yelled.

"Yes, the plan is beginning to take affect," Darcy thought and laughed evilly.

"What's your problem?" May asked.

"Nothing. You sure change quickly. Anyway, you never told me that guy's name." Darcy said.

"That nitwit? His name is Drew." May answered, still hot-tempered.

"Drew, huh? I heard of that name somewhere before." Darcy mumbled to himself.

"Are you okay? You seem weird." May said.

"No, no! I am fine. I just sometime lose concentration in the heat. It's getting really hot here." Darcy made an excuse on the spot.

A gust of strong wind blew by, pushing May forward. The leaves on the trees fell off and neatly piled up on the ground.

"It's hot here? I feel cool." May was confused.

"Hehe, well, I wear more clothes than you." Darcy giggled, nervously. He was scared that he was going to blow the cover that he was only tricking May.

"Okay, whatever you say." May stared at him for awhile and then continued, "I want to get my revenge! I want to beat Drew, but I don't have a clue how I am going to do that." May sighed once again.

"Little girl, don't keep doing that. Sighing is not good for your health." Darcy was pretending. He tried making May to trust him, so she could be on his side during the meantime.

"I appreciate your caring. If Drew is half nice as you, then everything would become so much better. But it's easier said than done. He is a tough coordinator. Let's see if you have a plan." May asked, eagerly.

Darcy thought about it. He didn't have a plan in his mind either and wanted to go back to his boss, because he would always think of some dirty plans.

"I really have to go the washroom right now, May. Stay here, I'll be right back and come back to you with a wonderful plan." Darcy jumped up and down, acting as if he needed the washroom really badly.

"I don't think there is a washroom anywhere near in the forest." May said.

Darcy fell on the ground in embarrassment and slapped his face hard.

"How could I be so stupid?" Darcy thought.

May walked over to him and kindly asked, "Are you okay? Do you need any help?"

Darcy got up and pulled down his coat a bit, "Oh no, I am okay. What I mean is that I am going to pee in the bushes somewhere near."

"You don't have to tell me that in full detail, you know? That's what boys always do in public when they can't find a washroom. Come to think of it, now that reminded me of my nutty little brother. He always wanted to go to the washroom whenever we were out walking. Boys are really embarrassing sometimes." May shook her head.

"I better be on my way! I can't hold it any longer!" Darcy yelled and quickly ran away from May.

Darcy jumped up onto a tree and looked around. When he spotted his boss, he hopped onto one tree from another, until he was really close to him. He jumped back down and landed on his feet. He learned all those tricks from his boss. Darcy thought that he was a strong and clever evil man.

"Boss, this is Darcy to report some good news I found out." Darcy announced, facing the back of his boss.

The boss didn't turn around, but he asked with a faint and thick voice, "What did you find out about that girl?"

"That May girl is currently mad at that jerk, Drew. It's our perfect chance to lure her in our circle and turn against that guy. I tried to make her to trust me and it seems working." Darcy giggled.

"Very good, but why are you here? You'll only make her to feel suspicious!" the boss yelled.

"Don't worry about that, my dear boss. I made an excuse for my escape to her. She looks blockheaded, so I don't think she'll find out the truth anytime soon." Darcy explained.

"You better not blow our cover, or I'm going to twist your head off!" the boss raised his voice.

"Err, boss? I have a little problem right now. I am wondering if you can help me." Darcy asked.

"What is it?" the boss questioned.

"That girl wants to beat Drew for revenge of making fun of her Pokemon, but she doesn't think that she is strong enough to defeat him. What do you think I should do?" Darcy inquired, bravely. He closed his eyes, because he was scared that his boss was going to punish him for asking such a stupid question.

"You, Darcy, battle with that dumb a yourself." The boss suggested.

"The problem is that I don't think my Espeon is strong enough. That guy is really good." Darcy argued.

"Huh? What did you say?" the boss turned around and looked at him.

Darcy realized that he shouldn't argue with his boss, because he could crush him anytime he wanted. He kneeled down on his knee and begged for forgiveness from his boss.

"I am sorry, please don't hurt me. Give me a second chance, please boss" Darcy begged on the ground full of leaves and branches.

The boss stared at his underling in a nasty way and then he said, "Take this and give it to that bichy girl."

Darcy caught the fruits, but he looked confused at his boss. "Why are you giving her Pecha Berries to eat? How is it going to help?"

"You fool!" the boss yelled. He walked forward and kicked Darcy hard with his left leg. Darcy fell on the ground. "Those are not for her. It's for her dear boyfriend, Drew!"

Darcy bowed down again without mentioning the pain he had suffered, "I am sorry, boss. I know I am stupid, but I still don't understand."

"Do you want to take a bite at the fruit, Darcy?" the boss asked, evilly. "I think you better not, because they are poisonous. Let me just make it clear, so the likes of you can understand. Those 3 poisonous Pecha Berries are for Drew's dear Pokemon. Let him feed them to his own Pokemon." The boss stated.

"Yes, sure. But how am I going to do that? He is the clever type and I don't think he'll even trust me!" Darcy complained.

"You fat a! How dumb can you get?" the bossed was really mad. "Let that foolish girl to give the Pecha Berries to him. I am sure he trusts her. Now get out and don't come back if you failed this simple task, understand?"

"Yes, boss! I won't let you disappointed." Darcy answered. He got up and decided to head back.

"Wait, Darcy! During the battle with that guy, if anything goes wrong, run like the wind with no exceptions! I still want to play with those two myself." The boss told him.

Darcy nodded and ran out of his boss's sight. He had to hurry, because it had been awhile since he left May. He knew even the slowest person in the world didn't need to take that long to go to the washroom. He ran as fast as he could and went back to May.

"Hi, May. I am back." Darcy said, tapping on to her shoulder.

May hopped up for a second, "Oh, welcome back. You just scared me again. Anyhow, where did you go? It took you forever just to, erm, you know what." May asked.

Darcy giggled nervously and answered, "You see, I went far and then I got lost. It took me awhile to figure out a way to get back to you."

"Alright, that's understandable. So, what do you think I should do? How can I beat Drew if he is quite strong?" May questioned.

"My dear little girl, don't worry about it. I'll battle and defeat him for you. How does that sound?" Darcy smiled.

May laughed, "Oh really? Thank you so much! You are way nicer than Drew and supportive too. He is just stubborn, mean and everything else that come with those words. In general, you are much better than him."

Darcy looked at May and smirked, "My pleasure!"

"What are we waiting for, Darcy? Let's go!" May rushed him.

"To where?" Darcy was confused.

"Where else? Let's go to Drew, so you battle him." May explained.

"Yea, I really want to kick his a, but something else must be done before I go to him." Darcy mumbled.

May didn't hear him clearly, "Huh? What did you say?"

"Oh no, don't mind me. I like talking to myself. Hehe." Darcy giggled.

"Geez, he is nice but sort of weird." May thought.

"May, bring those to your friend, Drew. Those are the three Pecha Berries I found along the way back to where you are. Feed them to Drew's Pokemon so they'll have enough energy for the battle. I really don't want to see one of them faints, just because it's hungry to death." Darcy suggested.

May shook her head, "That's very nice of you, but I don't think it's needed. That stubborn guy can sure find some food for his dear Pokemon himself. You can give them to my Pokemon if you'd like."

"No, they are for Drew's Pokemon and only for his Pokemon, not yours or anybody else." Darcy complained and emphasized on the word "only".

"Why so?" May asked.

"Come on May, you know you are only mad at him. You are not angry at his Pokemon too, are you?" Darcy questioned back.

May put her both hands on her waist, "No, they didn't do anything to me. In fact, they are pretty nice, unlike their coordinator." She said.

"That settles it. Give the berries to them then." Darcy walked over to May and handed her the three Pecha Berries.

May accepted the berries, but she didn't really want to go all the way back to Drew. She knew that they would fight again once they met. May reluctantly waved goodbye to Darcy while telling him to stay where he was, because she was going to be back very soon. She started her way back. She hoped that she would get lost in directions again, so she wouldn't find Drew. Unfortunately, she remembered the way back to that place perfectly. That big tree was really eye-catching. It didn't take May long to get back there. She took a deep and long breath and walked in front of Drew. To her surprise, May found him sleeping peacefully against the tree with Flygon. The anger suddenly burst into her mind. May had clenched her fist and wanted to whack hard on his head, but then she had a better idea. She quietly walked beside Drew and took the water bottle. She saw that there was still some water in it. She cracked the lit open and started pouring the water from top of Drew's head. The cold water had dripped down from Drew's green hair to his face, then onto his neck and finally it went inside Drew's clothes making them a little soaked. Drew felt something and didn't feel right. He woke up in surprise and saw May fooling around with him like that.

Drew got up quickly, "So you are back, what's your problem? You want to make me wet?"

"Yes, it'll be better if you catch a cold, so then you would stop your stupid insults to me for just a couple of days. Moreover, how could you fall asleep like that?" May yelled.

"Why couldn't I? I was bored and tired from all those arguments." Drew flipped his hair and some water dripped onto May's face.

"Listen up, Drew!" May raised her voice for her very first time, "How could you fall asleep after what you said about my Munchlax? Huh? How could your soul let your rest just like that without even an apology? I want to know!"

Drew paid no serious attention to May's anger and acted cool like always, "Now now now, clam down. Did you just to come back to argue with me? If so, I am here to tell you that I am not in the mood for that. Let's just end this pointless argument right here and now. What I said about your Munchlax is true. Why else you won't want to use it in any battles if it's so strong?"

May was speechless for a moment, "He is somewhat right. Why won't I use it if it's strong like I said it is?" she thought and sighed. "Why do you always have to be like that?" May yelled at him while stumping her foot.

"Be like what? You know I am like that, so you just have to deal with me." Drew answered.

"Fine, I guess it's not my lucky day today. I had enough today!" May opened up her bag and took out the three Pecha Berries Darcy gave her. "Here you go, take those berries and feed them to your Pokemon."

May threw the berries at Drew. He caught them and looked at May in surprise.

"What do you know? You did go out and find food after all. So where are the berries for me?" Drew amused May.

"You? Hehe, I am not giving any berries to this stubborn coordinator. You know you don't deserve any." May giggled.

"Humph, how could your soul let you mistreat me, a hot guy, and let me starve?" Drew smirked.

May blushed a little and got nothing for a moment. She shrugged her shoulder and walked over to Drew. She circled around him and took a couple of his Pokemon away.

"Come on out everyone!" May called and Roselia and Masquerain popped out from their PokeBall. May then gentle shook Flygon's body and woke it up as well. When she saw it joined Roselia and Masquerain, she ordered, "Go to your _great _coordinator and have a Pecha Berry."

"What was that? You should at least inform me that you were taking my Pokemon! Stealing without telling is called a thief." Drew explained.

"I-don't-care!" May said, clearly.

Drew snickered and fed his Pokemon the Pecha Berries. They ate them fast with delight. May was satisfied, because she knew that she had accomplished the goal of why she came back to Drew. She turned around and decided to leave. She could care less of what Drew would say to her next. Who would know that Drew was watching her the whole time? He called out her name and stopped May from her track.

"Where do you think you are going again?" Drew asked.

"None of your business, smarty-pants." May answered. "I met someone else along the way and he is way nicer than you."

"Another person? He could be one of the people that injured the Teddiursa. You'd never know!" Drew warned her.

May didn't listen to Drew, "Not likely. I can call him a great friend. He cares for me and treats me with respect, unlike some other guy I know. You know what I mean, Drew. You are clever enough to figure that out."

"I guess you are right, just don't crying to me when he really tricked you." Drew said.

"Don't worry, Drew. I am not stupid." May answered, rudely.

After, she walked away and was on her way back to Darcy. Drew was actually a little worried about May, because he found out that she was the type that was really easy to get tricked. He withdrew all his Pokemon and secretly followed May.

"That guy can be another Harley figured person. He is just trying to trick May to get something out of her." Drew thought.

May was back to Darcy. She greeted him and the first thing Darcy asked was if she gave the berries to Drew.

"So May, how was it? Did you do it?" Darcy asked.

"If you mean the berries, than yes. Why?" May was confused.

"As I said before, it'll make the battle more meaningful if they are full." Darcy stammered.

"Okay, but why do you care anyway?" May wanted him to clarify it more.

"Let's just go and get him! I want to smash him Pokemon!" Darcy rushed.

Drew was there the whole time eavesdropping on their conversation behind a tree where neither May nor Darcy could see him. He didn't mean to, but he knew he had to. He didn't want May to get tricked again. He took a close look at Darcy and didn't like him too much.

"Hold on, Darcy. Can I not go? I really don't want to see him again." May protested.

"If you hate him so much, then why are you traveling with that jerk?" Darcy questioned.

Drew wanted to show himself and say something to that Darcy guy. He really didn't like him, but he also wanted to hear how May would answer his question.

"His damn purpose is wanting to get May to hate me." Drew thought, clenching his fist.

"You know, he is not all that bad." May spoke.

Darcy sighed, "So what's your final decision? Hate him or love him?" he thought, staring at May.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" May asked.

"Nevermind, but I just don't understand girls." Darcy responded.

"Don't understand what?" May questioned back.

Darcy yawned, "It's not that important. Why don't you just go and get that guy, so we can actually start. I am getting a little impatient here."

All sorts of question popped into Drew's mind, "He wants me for what reason? What's he actually thinking and what does he want to do with me?"

Drew tried to figure out the answers to those questions. He accidentally stepped on a pile of green leaves and they had made a sharp sound. May and Darcy both heard the sound. May, like always, walked a few steps back, because she was scared by the sound. Darcy, on the other hand, tried to inspect the surroundings.

"Who is there? Come on out before it's too late!" Darcy ordered.

Drew heard his command. He walked out from the back of the tree naturally while flipping his green hair.

"Drew, it's you!" May exclaimed.

"Right, it's me. You don't have to go through all the troubles to get me, because I am already here." He said.

"Did you eavesdropping on our conversation?" May questioned.

"I did and it's not a big deal!" Drew answered.

May became angry, "You know how mean that was?"

Drew shook his head, "Only if a certain coordinator had noticed me earlier, then that person could probably stop me from doing so. What a shame!"

May wanted to fight back. She just couldn't stand all Drew's silly insults, but she was blocked by Darcy.

"Look who is here. It's the famous Pokemon Coordinator, Drew! You came to us by yourself. What an honor." Darcy complimented.

"Humph, what are you planning to do with May?" Drew asked.

"What sort of question was that? I don't plan to do anything to her. She is my friend and I tried to help her solve some problems." Darcy responded.

"I highly doubt that is your real purpose," Drew smirked.

May bugged in and said, "You really need to work on your people skill, Drew! Don't be so mean to everyone you met!"

"I should say that to you. You really should be more careful and not fall into his stupid trap!" Drew warned.

Darcy was scared for a second. He was afraid that Drew had already figured out the truth. He calmed down right away and decided to change the topic.

"Stop, both of you! How about let's start the battle, Drew?" Darcy asked.

Drew didn't understand, "What battle? I didn't promise you any battle."

"Are you scared to lose, Drew? Darcy is a nice guy, nicer than someone I know at least, and is a good friend. He volunteered to battle for me." May explained.

Drew looked confident, "No matter. I'll win and defeat that Darcy guy."

"I really like your style, Drew. But I warn you that I won't be beaten so easily." Darcy laughed.

"Fine with me, Darcy. I always love challenges!" Drew flipped his hair once again. "But before we start, I have an advice for you, May."

"Yea, what is it?" May crossed her arms and inquired.

"Don't judge a character just by looking at their outside. You'd never know what's there in the inside." Drew said.

May knew he was talking about Darcy, but she didn't want to start another argument with Drew. She trusted Darcy and believed he was a nice guy. She didn't understand why Drew didn't want to trust him.

"Good advice!" Darcy giggled. "Let's get this battle started, shall we? I'll win and kick your a, so you won't act so tough anymore!"

Drew ignored his threats, "Very funny. It'll be ashamed to lose to the person like you!"

"The battle is going to start any time now. Who'll actually win? Drew or Darcy?" May thought. "Who shall I root for?"

"Roselia, I choose you!" Drew called.

"Come on out, my dear Espeon!" Darcy followed.

Both trainers threw the PokeBall high in the mid-air. The PokeBall opened up with Roselia and Espeon popping out.

"Wow, an Espeon! Cool!" May was excited to see one of those. She took out her PokeBall from her little bag and scanned it. "Espeon, the sun Pokemon. Espeon is the evolved form of Eevee. It is extremely royal to any trainer it considers to be worthy. It is said that this Pokemon developed its precognition powers to protect its trainer from harm."

"Espeon? That Darcy is getting really suspicious now. Could it be?" Drew began to recall. He remembered what the ranger Paula told him and May. She said that one of the criminals who harmed the Teddiursa had an Espeon as his Pokemon. "He has an Espeon! That must be it!" Drew exclaimed.

"What's the matter? Are you overwhelmed by the look of my Espeon?" Darcy asked.

"Be quiet," Drew turned to May and said, "Doesn't this Espeon reminded you of something?"

May considered for awhile, "Nope, nothing."

"You are kidding me! How can you be so dense?" Drew asked.

"Drew, save it. You don't have to get jealous, because your opponent has a cool and smart Pokemon," May yelled.

"That's not my point! Think back hard; remember what Paula said about an Espeon?" Drew tried to help May to remember.

May closed her eyes and crossed her arms. She tried to recall what Paula said about an Espeon and remembered something.

"I know what are you thinking, Drew. You believe that Darcy is the criminal, huh?" May asked, madly. "Why do you have to accuse me friend like that?"

"Yes, I think he is the criminal, or should I say that he definitely is the one. I don't believe that all this is only a coincidence," Drew judged.

"Nonsense! Maybe it's true that you are all alone right now. I am not supporting you, because I am on Darcy's side. He is fighting for me. You still don't have to make those excuses just want to make me to trust you and be on your side." May yelled.

"Humph, foolish!" Drew said.

"I have no clue what you two are talking about. Doesn't matter anyway, let's get this battle underway." Darcy spoke, getting really impatient.

"May, you never gave me the trust that you gave to everyone else. Maybe you should just listen to me for once, because I know how to judge a person. I won't accuse your new friend Darcy for no reason. Take my word for it." Drew sighed, he knew May was not in the mood to listen to his lecture.

May was speechless beside Darcy. She heard what Drew said and took his words into deep consideration. She found out that Drew had a point.

"It's true. I never gave him a chance. I trusted Darcy so easily, but I never gave more trust to Drew, a friend I had known since a long ago. Is he really telling the truth, or just foolish around with me?" May thought, but looking through Drew's expressions, she knew that he was deadly serious about it.

Darcy clapped his hands as a sign to start the match. He was tired from Drew and May's arguments and conversations. He knew if May had really found out the truth, he would have to run away from them and get back to his boss.

"Roselia, let's go!" Drew said while looking straight at it.

Drew glanced at Roselia, but he found out that it was weak and was breathing really heavily. Its face fell on the ground, but it struggled to pull itself back up. In general, it didn't feel very well.

"The poison, it starts to take affect!" Darcy thought.

"Are you alright, Roselia?" Drew ran up to it and asked, worried.

"Huh? What's wrong with Roselia? It looks as it has been beaten up by someone. Did you do anything to it, Drew?" May exclaimed.

"Me? Nothing." Drew answered.

"Roselia is your Pokemon and it won't get sick unless you did something to it!" May yelled, wanting Drew to tell her the truth.

Drew thought hard, but he discovered that he was innocent. He did nothing to it.

"For a second thought, could it be?" Drew thought while releasing his Masquerain and Flygon out from their PokeBalls.

"That's against the rule! Three against one is unfair!" Darcy stated.

"Keep your mouth shut. Roselia is your Espeon's opponent, not the other two." Drew yelled.

He inspected Masquerain and Flygon and determined that they were as weak as Roselia. Masquerain stopped flying, but dropped down on the ground. Flygon was the same. It lay on the ground, groaning.

"What's wrong with all of them?" May got confused.

Drew came across the answer to this mystery, "It has to be it. The berries May gave them a while ago. They were the cause of their sickness!" Drew glanced at May. May stared at him and freaked out a little.

"Why are you looking at me like this? The expression in your eyes is not very friendly, I can tell." May shivered.

Drew meandered to May. He walked passed May and stood right behind her.

"What's in those Pecha Berries you gave them? Tell me right this instant!" Drew asked, fiercely.

"No…Nothing, or nothing I knew about." May answered, quietly. She never heard Drew talking to her in that tone of voice.

"I don't care if you hate me or mad at me, but you better tell the truth. Who found the berries? You or that Darcy guy?" Drew continued to question her in that tone.

"Darrr….Darcy…" May responded.

May felt that her heart was pumping at an extreme fast rate. She closed her eyes and waited for Drew's lecture. Drew didn't say anything, but sighed. He walked back to where Roselia was and was ready to start the battle with Darcy.

"I knew he was no good. How am I suppose to win like this? Roselia doesn't stand a chance against the Espeon now!" Drew blamed himself for feeding his Pokemon the Pecha Berries.

"The time has come. I can finally crush your useless Pokemon." Darcy laughed.

May opened her eyes and realized that Drew was not anywhere close to her anymore. She realized that she should never trust Darcy, but it was too late.

"Oh Roselia, Masquerain and Flygon…What had I done?" May mumbled.

"Go Espeon, use PsyBeam!" Darcy ordered.

Espeon hopped up in the air. Its eyes glowed and multi-colored beam came out. It aimed directly at Roselia and struck it with great force. Roselia rolled on the ground and its condition became worse than before.

"Roselia!" Drew exclaimed. "Try to get up and use Petal Dance." He ordered.

Roselia became too vulnerable to stand up and it just stayed at where it was.

"Haha, I thought you are much better than that, Drew! May told me that you are a tough coordinator, but guess what? You stink like sht! Haha!" Darcy took the chance and made fun of Drew and his Pokemon.

"Pardon your language. If it wasn't for your dirty trick, then beating this Espeon should be a piece of cake." Drew said, looking a little nervous.

"Want to know other things May said about you?" Darcy asked.

Drew flipped his hair, trying to calm himself, "What did she say about me?"

"She said you are a fool, an idiot, a simpleton, a dullard, a moron, a dumb a, and was useless and stupid. She also wants to kick your Pokemon's fat a and hates you. Me, Darcy, I gave her a hand, that's all." Darcy explained.

May heard what Darcy said and disagreed, "Hey Darcy, watch your language. I did say some of those things, but didn't express them in a rude way like you did. Don't even try to vilify me! I only asked you to battle Drew for me. Let's cut this disgusting conversation!"

Darcy looked over to May, "What's the matter? I thought you are on my side." He said.

"I…I am…" May stammered.

"Very well, then stay out of this!" Darcy ordered.

Drew kept silent and didn't say anything back to them, but he was a little depressed after hearing what Darcy told him.

"Why, why me?" Drew thought.

"Did your girlfriend's words hurt your feeling, Drew? I hope not." Darcy smirked. "Espeon, use Psychic!" he called.

Espeon's eyes glowed and lifted Roselia into the mid-air.

"Throw it!" Darcy commanded.

Espeon blinked its eyes and Roselia got thrown out hard. It got hit on the tree and slowly slid down. Roselia didn't want to admit defeat. It crawled in front of Espeon with the last of its remaining strength.

"Poor Roselia," Drew said.

"Roselia is losing, but why aren't I happy? I feel bad." May considered.

"Let's wrap this up, shall we? Espeon, Swift!" Darcy said.

Espeon opened its mouth and hundreds of tiny yellow stars came out and hit Roselia. It struggled one last time, fainted and got knocked out.

"Big loser!" Darcy sneered and showed Drew a big "L" with his hand.

"Darcy won and Drew lost." May mumbled.

May took a glance at Drew and found out that he didn't look like the usual himself. Usually, he was always confident. Even after he lost a match, he would try and pretend it was nothing. It was all different today. May sighed and felt ashamed.

"I should've never told Darcy anything about Drew and asked him to help me. It was all a big mistake. Moreover, Drew was right. Come to think of it, he was evil and wasn't nice at all the inside. He just acted nice in front of me to lure me in to his trap and I actually fell for it. Poor Drew!" May thought.

"Why are you so quiet, May? Aren't you happy that I won?" Darcy asked.

"I…I…Yea, thank you." May whispered.

"Very well, guess it's time for me to take you out too! Espeon, use Psybeam at that twerp!" Darcy ordered.

"Say what?" May exclaimed.

A multi-colored beam was aiming at Drew and he wasn't prepared for that. The attack hit right by Drew's stomach and it inflected quite a lot of damage.

"Espeon, one…" May interrupted Darcy.

"What did you do that for? I didn't ask you to do that!" May screamed.

"Nope, you didn't ask me to and you didn't have to. Our friendship is over, May. You are nothing but a bich to me now. I am flattered by your stupidity." Darcy smirked.

May was in a grouchy mood, "Why you little! I can't believe I actually believed in you!"

"Pretty stupid, huh? Now, move out of the way before the attack hits you!" Darcy commanded.

"No way! I am not going to let you hurt my friend!" May disputed.

"You ask for it! Espeon, do another PsyBeam attack," Darcy called.

"Go, Combusken! FlameThrower!" May ordered while throwing the PokeBall on the ground.

The young fowl Pokemon popped out and pushed back the PsyBeam attack with a strong beam of flame. Espeon got hit pretty badly.

Darcy gulped, "Ahh, Espeon!"

"Good job, Combusken. You sure showed them!" May complimented it.

Darcy withdrew it to its PokeBall and threw something on the ground. Smoke came out and covered the whole place in darkness. As the smoke cleared, Darcy disappeared and made his escape. May turned back and saw Drew worrying about all his Pokemon, especially Roselia since it had taken most damage.

May walked near him, "I am sorry, Drew. I should've never doubted you and our friendship. You are a good and reliable friend. Moreover, are you and your Pokemon okay?" She apologized and cared.

"Humph, too late for that, don't you think? You should go with that Darcy guy." Drew said, coldly.

"I know you are mad at me right now, but how can I make it up to you? I'll do anything," May begged.

"Nothing, just stay out of my sight," Drew ordered.

May ran up to Drew. Drew kneeled down one knee to pick up his injured Roselia. She saw that he was holding his first ever Pokemon, Roselia in his hand. Bruises were all over its body. May knew that she was responsible for it.

"Drew, there must be something I can do to help you and your Pokemon. Let me help, please!" May pleaded for Drew to give her a chance to help.

May was waiting. She wasn't mat at Drew anymore, but vice versa. She understood that she deserved it. It was understandable for Drew to get angry at her after what she did to all of his Pokemon. Drew sighed and tried to get up. The pain he received from the Espeon's PsyBeam was still there. Drew was shaking with pain. May offered to help him out, but Drew refused.

"I am fine. If you want to help so badly, then go and find some flowers that glowed mysterious blue in the water, but I warn you that they are not easy to find. I doubt you can do it." Drew asked, but some amusement came out from his tone.

"Flowers that glowed mysterious blue?" Something came to her mind. "I saw them somewhere before!" May exclaimed.

"Oh really? I thought you don't pay much attention to the surroundings," Drew giggled.

"Excuse me, Drew! I swear that I saw those flowers in the lake behind that resting hut we stayed over night a few days ago." May recalled.

"You are daydreaming again," Drew taunted.

"Let's make a deal, Drew. If I find them, then you are going to forgive me for whatever I did. If I can't, then…" May got cut off.

"Then you are going to crawl on the ground like Torkoal for a day!" Drew suggested.

"You are so mean!" May yelled.

Drew shrugged his shoulder, "I thought you are confident,"

May got annoyed, "Fine, I accept!"

"Smart move," Drew responded. "So are you going there anytime soon? I don't have all day!"

"Just wait, Drew. Come on out, Beautifly!" May called. "I think your Pokemon need a little protection in the time while we are gone. Just in case if some wild Pokemon attack them, Beautifly can take care of those Pokemon and baby-sit yours," May suggested.

"How considerate of you! I guess you are not that dumb after all," Drew jeered.

May gave Drew a quick stare and then she started walking with him following right behind.

"Don't get lost," May advised.

Drew flipped his hair, "I am not stupid,"

Meanwhile, Beautifly was with Drew's Pokemon. It landed near Masquerain and gently touched it with its long mouth asking if it felt okay. Masquerain weakly nodded its head. It was glad to receive care from Beautifly.

It didn't take them long. May knew the way to get there like the back of her hands. She had been there many times. It was going to be hard for her to forget the route. May ran up to the edge of the lake and pointed her finger down in the water.

"Come here, Drew! Are those the flowers you were talking about?" she asked curiously.

Drew had never seen May that active before. She was always the lazy one, the one who walked slower than him. It was different this time though; she actually ran and got there before he did. Drew wandered there and took a look at those flowers. May was right about them and they were the one Drew was looking for.

"Very good, May. You are improving on your looking skill," Drew laughed.

"Take that back, Drew! You know you are impressed by my skill," May grinned.

"Whatever," Drew said, "You are not done yet. You still have to pick them up from the bottom of the water," he reminded her.

May was stunned for a second. She didn't know how she was able to do that. The flowers were too far from her reach. She couldn't pick them up just by standing by the bank of the lake. She noticed the rocks floating in the water. She figured that if she hopped there, she might able to get them.

"Well then, I have to try," May mumbled. She was acting very nervously, because she was afraid to fall in the water.

Drew talked again, "What's the matter, slowpoke?"

May summoned up all her courage and hopped onto the first rock floating in the clear water. She stepped on it with her feet and landed there safely. May sighed with relief. She hopped a couple more times and after, she stood near the flowers Drew desired to have.

"Okay, just a little bit more," May encouraged herself.

She slightly moved her feet and now they were in the direction facing the flowers. May carefully and slowly kneeled down with one hand holding on to the rock while another trying to reach down at the flowers. It took her a few attempts before she pulled out the mysterious flowers out of the water.

"Yes, I did it!" May exclaimed with joy while making her way back to Drew on the land.

May was happy and forgot all about the fright she had before. She jumped from one rock to another rock without worrying about the fact that she might miss the step and fall in the water. The sole of her shoe got a little wet, but she didn't notice it. On her last step, she accidentally slipped. May screamed and fell forward. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the fact that she was going to get all wet again. Without expecting, Drew caught her, because she put all her weight forward. May didn't realize that she was safe, or that she was saved by Drew. She hugged on to Drew tight with her right hand for protection while holding the flowers with her left one. She didn't let go of him until she heard his voice, asking her to give it up.

"Will you please let go of my neck, Miss. Scardy-cat?" Drew asked in a smirking tone.

May heard him and finally realized what she was doing. She quickly led go of him and blushed pretty badly.

"Pardon my action. I had no idea that I was hugging you. I thought I was grabbing on to a branch of a tree," May excused.

"Another lame excuse. Do you see any branches here?" Drew asked.

"Are you saying that I am dumb?" May yelled back.

Drew nodded, "As dumb as a mole,"

"Mean," May added. "But thanks for saving me anyway!"

She shyly thanked him and decided not to argue with him anymore. She handed him the stem of flowers. Drew accepted them and started his way back. May had enough with his rude attitude without even thanking her. When she was about to blow up, she heard Drew from afar saying thanks. She felt much better.

"Why not say it to me closely?" May mumbled.

Drew returned before May did. He was really worried about all his Pokemon. Usually, he could just use Roselia's rose. But it was too worn out from that battle with Espeon that Drew thought it would be better to let it rest. He saw that Beautifly was with his Masquerain. It looked worried as well.

"How sweet! Two bug Pokemon together," Drew pointed out.

Drew put the flowers in front of each of them and they sniffed them with ease.

"What's so special with those flowers, Drew?" May made her way back and questioned.

"It works the same as the rose," Drew answered.

"But why?" May didn't understand.

"You won't understand," Drew giggled.

May ignored his insults and stepped beside Beautifly. Beautifly saw May and happily flew to her.

"Good job, Beautifly!" May complimented. "Get some rest," she took out the PokeBall and returned it.

May turned around and spotted three red beams. It came from Drew who also withdrew his Pokemon.

"The poison should wear off tomorrow," Drew spoke.

"I hope they'll be fine," May said, caring.

"No worries since they have been captured by an awesome coordinator," Drew edged on.

"Yeah, right," May laughed.

After, Drew decided to have some rest. It was another harsh day in his opinion. His belly still hurt, but he tried to cover that from May. Drew seated and leaned against the big tree. May did the same thing on the other side. A small breeze swept down, picking up leaves on the ground, letting them flow in the sky and then settle at a new place. One leaf flew to May and she caught it in her hand. She looked at the little thing and blew it away with her breath. She stood up and walked in front of Drew. She took out her hand and waited for Drew to shake it.

"What do you want?" Drew asked.

"The deal is over and I won. Shake my hand if you forgave me already," May explained, a little nervous.

Drew laughed and shook her hand. "I guess you don't always play the loser part,"

"Of course not," May grinned.

May led go of Drew's hand and decided to take a seat near him. She sat and looked at Drew who had already shut his eyes.

"I take back what I said about Munchlax earlier, May," Drew suddenly spoke.

"Hehe, apology accepted," May answered.

The two lost kids sat close to each other against a huge tree. May glanced at the flying leaves in the sky and thought about the friendship she had with Drew. She believed that it had strengthened and May had learned a lot today. She knew that she wouldn't trust anyone that easily in the future, but Drew was special. He was a really sweet friend to have.

"We are good friends together, right?" May asked, quietly.

"Whatever you say," Drew replied.

May knew what that meant. It was a yes. After, she didn't hear another word coming from Drew. He rested and fell asleep against the tree with the soft breeze accompanying. The night fell upon them!

Chapter 4 - Gotta Run, Ditto

Drew and May resume their adventure in the wood. They encounter a Ditto that gets attacked by some wild Pokemon. Can they help it and what would happen to the Ditto? Find out in chapter 4 of "Dream of Glory".

--------------------------------------

_Well, that's it for the chapter...Please review! _


	5. Chapter 4

_Okay, here finally comes chapter 4 of my first ContestShipping fanfic, "Dream of Glory"...I know it took me a REALLY REALLY long time, probably a few months, so I'm very sorry for that...;;_

_Thanks to all readers that have been reviewing and reading my fanfic...You guys mean a lot to me! You rock!_

_Alright, below you'll find chapter of "Gotta Run, Ditto!"...Please forgive me for any spelling and grammar errors you've found in this chapter..It's really hard to catch all of them...Thank you!_

**Chapter 4 - Gotta Run, Ditto PG-13**

It was a sunny and bright day with Pidgey flying all across the light blue sky. This place seemed to be very pleasant with beautiful flowers and huge trees. Our friends May and Drew seemed to be found on a green grass field relaxing from their journey. May, who leaned on a tree with her eyes shut, suddenly burst them open and looked at her Pokemon Contest rival. Drew, who happened to be resting on May's knees, snored as loud as the thunder. The two of them happened to be on a date. May grinned at the sleeping Drew and decided to have a little fun with him, so she took out her hand and poked his handsome face. It was soft and May giggled a bit. This sudden action disturbed Drew as he moaned and awoke from his beauty sleep. He rubbed his eyes and saw May staring at him with a grin. He was shocked and realized that he was on her knee. He quickly jumped up and tried to get away from May. He ran, but accidentally got tripped by a small stone on the ground. He groaned, because his head fell before the rest of his body. May saw Drew lay down on the grass field with a confused face expression and thought it was quite funny. She couldn't help herself, but burst into laughter!

"Look who is the silly one now!" May said while giggling.

Drew got up and dusted off the dirt on his shirt. He just flipped his stylish green hair and taunted May with his usual "humph". May ignored him and continued her laughter.

"Drew's so silly! This's hilarious!" May exclaimed.

-----------------------------

"Drew, you're silly! You're not all that perfect! Hehe," May giggled, asleep.

"Hey, you! Wake up!" A voice came to her while shaking her body.

May moaned a little and unlocked her eyes. There she saw Drew standing in front of her with a suspicious look.

"What? What happened?" May yelled.

"Well," Drew started talking with his usual attitude, "someone here was sleep talking. I mean how stupid was that?"

May heard his voice and knew that he was taunting her again. She felt fully awaked and realized that all that was nothing but a pleasant and amusing dream. A dream, that was all! Nothing more! May felt a little embarrassed and turned around, facing Drew with her back.

She sighed, "How good would that be if it was real?" May muttered.

Drew walked beside her and passed her a hand towel.

"Wash your face at the pond, maybe that can cure your sleep talking problem," Drew said with some amusement in his tone.

"Shut up! I don't need it. I won't do that again!" May did what she normally would do, she argued back.

"Oh really? Then why did you do it in the first place?" Drew questioned.

"I…I had a dream!" May stammered.

Yea, what a nice dream!" Drew smirked.

May got annoyed. She took the hand towel from Drew, swung it at him and hit him by the shoulder.

"That hurts!" Drew whined, "You want to play violent now, huh?"

"That's what you get for making fun of me all the time," May answered while sticking out her tongue.

"Yea, like that's going to help you," Drew responded.

May ignored him and ran toward the little pond near with the hand towel. She knew that she needed to wash her face to refresh herself. Even though she didn't expose her dream to Drew, she still dreamed something she could her never imagine herself did.

"Go on a date with Drew? No way!" May mumbled. "Why did I dream something like that? Why?"

May put the hand towel in the cold and clean pond water to make it wet. She then pulled it out and twisted it. May washed her face. It was a cold wash and May suddenly felt energetic. Some thoughts came to her mind saying that she had some feelings toward Drew. May shook her head uncontrollably to shake away this terrible thought.

"What's with her today?" Drew, who watched over May this whole time, was really confused by her weird actions. "As long as she didn't think of anything stupid or silly, it's really none of my business," he continued.

It was true. Drew could care less of what May was thinking, because he had something more important to worry about right now. It was no other than the health condition of his three beloved Pokemon who had been poisoned by the poisonous Pecha Berries they had yesterday. Drew carefully took out their PokeBalls and threw them in the mid-air.

"Come on out, everybody!" Drew announced.

Within a few short seconds, the grass and poison Pokemon Roselia, the flying and dragon Pokemon Flygon and the flying and bug Pokemon Masquerain popped out from these PokeBalls. As they came out, they looked much better than before. Flygon, who could already walk and fly around in the air; Masquerain, who was able to flap its diamond shaped liked wings; and Roselia, who could move and spin around on the ground, were all grateful to see their owner again as they quickly moved their way toward Drew.

"I suppose you guys are feeling much better now, huh?" Drew questioned with a grin on his face.

They all consented in unison as Roselia and Flygon made their way near Drew and Masquerain, who had landed on Drew's head for a resting spot. On the other hand, May was on her way back to Drew. As she saw Drew with his Pokemon, she fastened her walking pace. When she made her way back, she threw the hand towel on the ground and asked Drew if his Pokemon were alright. May was worried about them, because she knew that she was the cause for their illness. She had the responsible to care for them.

Drew did his usual hair flipping pose and talked, "They're well on their way to recovery, thanks to you,"

"That's good to hear," May answered and suddenly, she paused for a few seconds, "Hey, are you insulting me again?" she asked.

Drew shrugged his shoulder, "Why would I? Let's just get on with the breakfast and then ready to hit the road. We've wasted enough time today already,"

"Yea, okay," May consented. She was trying her hardest not to start arguments with Drew, because they were all so pointless. Most of all, they could only waste their energy and time.

The two traveling kids had some quick, but delightful breakfast. After, they began to walk toward the destination that was given by that mysterious Mr. X. It was usually very quiet on their way, because Drew never talked much. It was pretty special today since Drew began to speak to May first.

"So, what was your dream about?" Drew questioned. He was still curious about her words and actions in the morning and wanted to get a clear explanation now.

May heard him and blushed a little, "Oh, it was nothing," she replied.

Drew doubted her, "Oh really?"

"Be quiet! It's really none of your concern. Can't people have some privacy?" May asked.

"Alright, alright, you can have it your way," Drew answered, a little disappointed.

"It was just a silly and ridiculous dream," May edged on before both of them went in silence again.

It had been awhile since either of them opened their mouths. May really wanted to ask Drew if they could find a spot and rest since the sun was really strong that day and they had already been walking non-stop for hours. She didn't, because she didn't want to hear any rejections or taunts saying that she was a weakling from Drew. She knew if only she had pushed herself a littler harder, she could continue the walk without any rests in between them. Luckily, things had turned out better than May expected. A little after, Drew took a seat on a medium sized rock that could fit about 2 people and offered May to rest too.

"You know, I'm quite impressed!" Drew started.

"Yea, about what?" May questioned.

"You!" Drew stated without even looking at her. "You didn't even ask for a break,"

"Oh that," May responded, "I actually wasn't that tired," she lied.

"Really?" Drew asked.

"Erm, yea!" May stammered, nervously. She knew if she had told Drew the truth, she could expect nothing but his usual smirks.

"Hehe," Drew giggled, "Let's go then!"

"Say what?" May whined. "We've only been seated for a few minutes! Are you out of your mind?"

"I thought you aren't tired!" Drew sneered, looking directly into her eyes.

May tightened her fist, "Fine, let's go!" She said while holding a grudge against Drew.

Drew got up and began walking with May right behind him. She sighed and looked pretty down and depressed. But just suddenly, a loud noise had shocked both May and Drew. Bang! Something had crushed on the ground nearby! Drew was alerted and ran toward that sound by his sense as fast as he could.

"Hey, you! Wait for…"May wanted Drew to wait for her, but he jogged like the wind and didn't hear a word May said. May had no choice, but to follow him.

The ground was a little rough around that area. Many huge tree branches lied still on the ground, blocking Drew's way. He hopped over them easily and saw a bunch of Pokemon. Who were they? It was pretty evident that they were a bunch of rat Pokemon, Rattata and Raticate. An angry Fearow was swirling in the sky as if it was the boss to all those other Pokemon. Drew glanced at them with his bright and sharp eyes and noticed a Ditto got stuck in the middle of those sharp-teethed Pokemon. Ditto, who seemed very scared and miserable, looked very innocent and had an urge to yell in Pokemon language for assistant from people. It tried to curl itself into the shape of a ball to avoid hits and damages from those frightening rats. Ditto was bullied. Drew was outraged! He couldn't stand those brutal actions and was ready to teach those rat Pokemon a lesson or two. He reached down to his PokeBall and was prepared to fight. During that instant, the Fearow lowered itself and flew toward Drew. Drew went down to dodge the hit and fell on the rough ground. Fearow screamed to order those Rattata and Raticate to retreat and used its Whirlwind attack to immobilize Drew. In a split second, all those wild Pokemon was gone except for the bullied Ditto. Drew was in pain, but he got up and walked toward the injured Ditto.

A voice suddenly came in and interrupted him, "Drew, there you are! What happened?" It was May!

Ditto got frightened really badly. The voice was just like a ton of bricks showering on it. It quickly ran away from the two kids and into the bush. It was really shy.

"Ditto, wait!" Drew yelled.

Drew followed Ditto into the bush, but he couldn't find anything there. All he could see was a bunch of green grass, leaves and small branches. No sign anywhere for the poor Ditto. It had escaped! Drew walked out and stared at May hard.

"Look what you've done!" he said, angrily.

May was startled. She had never seen Drew this serious and mad at her before. His voice was hard like the stone. May realized that she had done something wrong, but she knew that she didn't do it on purpose.

"Wow…I've finally seen Drew's dark side. It's so creepy!" May thought in her mind. "I….I…I'm sorry for whatever I did. Please…please forgive me, "she apologized, quietly.

"You realize that you've panicked that injured Ditto away! What did you do that for?" Drew questioned.

"This...That…Well, I didn't know what happened, so…" May tried to explain.

"Humph," Drew gave May his usual attitude and walked away. "I just really hope that Ditto will be okay. It doesn't look that well, "he muttered to himself. Some thoughts came to his mind telling him that he and Ditto would meet again somewhere and that had somewhat comforted him. Watching Pokemon in pain was the least thing he wanted to see.

May felt pretty guilty for making Drew the way he was now. Her face was burning as if she had eaten too many hot peppers. It was as red as an apple. May hurried her way.

"I feel so stupid now! Why did I do that? I don't want to see Drew like that. It…It gives me the creeps of wanting to stay far away from him as if he'll bite me if I go near," May thought while strolling in silence. She was too afraid to talk again. "I have to do something. Something that….that can calm him down," she continued her thoughts.

May summoned up all her courage and walked quicker, so she could be near the angry Drew. She took out her hands and placed it on top of Drew's right hand. She held it tight. Drew stopped to look at her. He was confused. It was practically the first time in a long while that a girl came to him and held his hand. He loved that feeling.

May apologized while gently shaking Drew's hand, "I…I'm sorry, Drew. Please don't be mad at me again. I didn't mean to scare the Ditto away on purpose. Trust me! I didn't mean it! I…I…" It was too much for May to continue. Tears was about to roll down from her eye lids and she tried to control her emotion.

Drew felt a little embarrassed, but he still tried to keep his cool. He looked into May's eyes and said, "Hehe…What can I expect from a dumb coordinator?"

May understood that it was an insult, but she somehow felt glad. Drew had returned to his normal self. The one who liked to joke around with people.

May led go of Drew's hand and whispered, "Thanks, Drew,"

Drew flicked his green hair and continued walking. May followed right behind him.

"You know something about Ditto, don't you?" the question popped out of Drew's mouth.

"Huh?" May was shocked for a second. She knew that they were talking about the Ditto all along, but she just couldn't remember what exactly was one. All she could remember from Hoenn was that Ditto was a pink creature. "Well, it's that pink thing," May stammered.

"Pink thing? Have you ever been to school? Have the teacher ever taught you to be more detailed?" Drew taunted her.

"Well, I don't really remember the rest…" May whispered.

"Huh? I can't hear you! Have the teacher ever told you that you have to speak loud when you're talking to someone?" Drew complained.

"Shut up!" May yelled. She then took out her PokeDex and was ready to get some detailed information on the Pokemon, Ditto.

"_Ditto, the Transforming Pokemon. Ditto is a Normal type Pokemon and has the capability of turning into any Pokemon on command. It can also turn into objects. This makes him the most versatile and strategic Pokemon ever," _The Dexter said.

"Yea, that's right! It's the Transforming Pokemon! How cool will it be if I have one of those in my possession?" Drew announced, proudly.

"You were planning to catch it?" May questioned.

"No, not when it's hurt and weak. It won't be fair to the Pokemon if I catch it that way. I'll heal it and when it returns to full health, I'll battle it and attempt to catch it fair and square!" Drew responded.

"I'd like to have a shot on Ditto too!" May said while grinning.

"Fat chance! Not if I catch it first!" Drew smirked.

"What if you don't?" May asked.

"You scared it before, remember? I don't think it's willing to become your Pokemon even if you really caught it, May. Pokemon has a very delicate heart and it can get hurt very easily. And you've done it to Ditto," Drew replied.

"But…But it was an accident," May tried to fight back! Truthfully, May was quite fond of that Ditto herself too.

"Do you actually believe that Ditto would think it was an accident too? Those mean Pokemon…" Drew tried to talk some sense into May, but he got cut off.

"Who were those mean Pokemon?" May curiously asked.

"Well, if you'd listen to me, you'd find out. Anyway, those Rattata and Raticate were so cruel to the Ditto and when you scared it, it would think that you were one of them too," Once again, he got interrupted.

"No! No! No! It's different! I'm a human being! I'm different from those wild Pokemon!" May argued.

"Will you please stop cutting me off? Talk about manners!" Drew flipped his hair and continued, "I don't know, May. It really depends on Ditto! Let's just hope so. C'mon, let's go search for it!" Drew insisted.

"Fine, fine!" May consented.

The two traveling kids settled down and were now on the mission searching for the escaped Pokemon, Ditto. It was quite strange, really. The weather suddenly changed and the wood soon became very foggy. It was extremely difficult for neither Drew nor May to clearly see what was up ahead.

"What's with the weather? It just changed so suddenly and now I can't see anything," May whined.

"Cling tight to me, May! If you don't, it's not my responsibility if you get lost!" Drew insisted.

"Okay. Hehe, that's pretty sweet of you," May said.

Drew and May continued walking, but they had sure slowed down their pace. Neither of them wanted to get separate from each other or get hurt. As they walked for another 5 minutes or so, both of them were alarmed by a loud yelling sound.

"Ahhhh! Help mi! Someone! Please help mi!" the voice screamed.

"Hey, Drew! You're not going there, are you? It might be a trap!" May warned.

"What if it's not? What if someone really needs our help?" Drew said.

May got a little annoyed by Drew's kindness, "It's hard enough to just walk, not to mention saving people!"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. Nobody asked you!" Drew replied.

After, Drew took off on his own and ran toward that voice. It wasn't as bad as he expected as the fog was beginning to fade away into the thin air.

"Help! Mi need help!" the voice cried.

Drew went as he followed the wave of the voice. He strolled quietly just like how a spaceman would walk in space. He hid behind a grand tree and looked ahead. It was a little girl, no more than 6 years old, crying for help. Surrounding her were the same bunch of Rattata and Raticate that had bullied the Ditto before and in the sky was that exact same furious Fearow.

Drew was fuming with smoke coming out both of his ears. He stepped forward and yelled, "What monsters you are!"

All the Pokemon turned to look at him, including the little girl. Fearow cried as it made a command. One Rattata jumped up toward Drew and was ready to launch its Tackle attack. Drew made a quick thought and picked up a tree branch on the ground to block its attack. The tree branch broke into half and the great force made him to fall on the ground.

"Ouch!" Drew yelled.

Fearow cried some more as a couple Rattata made their moves toward Drew. They opened their mouths to show their sharp and humongous front teeth. They were so bright that all those lights made Drew blind. He wasn't in a position for any counter attack. All he could do was blocking his face with both of his hands.

"Okay, quick Castform, use Powder Snow!" the little girl ordered.

Castform nodded as it flew toward Drew and launched its Powder Snow attack. Snow powders came out and froze all those Rattata just in time.

"Wow, that was some quick thinking," Drew complimented her, "and that explained why there was a sudden fog. It was all this Castform's doing! Thanks you!"

Castform made a happy cried as it flew back to its trainer. Fearow frowned in the mid-air as it saw its underlings failed to attack and froze in ice. It squeaked loudly as it commanded all those Raticate, the evolved form of Rattata, to attack Drew using their Super Fang attacks! The Raticate used Quick Attack to swiftly move in front of Drew and then tackled him. Drew got pushed further and got hit on the tree.

"My back…" he said with one eye open.

This came the little girl's voice once again, "Castform, use Powder Snow one more time!"

When Castform was about to open its mouth and blew out ice powders, one Raticate jumped to the same height as Castform and hit it with its Super Fang attack! Castform fell on the ground in pain. The bright light shone in the sky as it gave May a sense of direction of Drew's current position.

"Oh no, Castform!" the little girl held it in her hands and started to whimper. "Mi Castform is hurt! Mi Castform!"

May made a mad dash toward that light. She ran at an amazing speed like she had never ran before. She made it just in time where she saw the Fearow was about to peck Drew with its powerful Drill Peck attack!

"Argh! Damn it all!" Drew closed his eyes in despair.

It came May's voice, "Not so fast!" She reached into her little bag and grabbed the PokeBall of her young fowl Pokemon, "Combusken, use your Flamethrower against this despicable Fee…Fee…Feebow!" May ordered.

Combusken popped out the PokeBall as it rapidly jumped in front of Drew as his guard and unleashed the fire attack from its beak. The Fearow dodged it as it made a signal for withdraw to all the other Pokemon. Just as the last time, it used its Whirlwind attack to paralyze its opponents to help the Rattata and Raticate to make their getaways. Whoosh! In split seconds, all of them vanished into the bushes.

"Haha! Cowards!" May said proudly as she made a silly face toward all those escaped Pokemon.

She then sprinted her way toward the injured Drew who was leaning against the tree. She gave him a concerned look as she stared at him. She kneeled down to her knee and tried to help Drew move.

"Hey, Drew! Are you okay?" May nicely asked.

"I think so," Drew answered.

"Here, let me help you out," May stood up as she offered Drew a hand.

"When did you become so kind?" Drew questioned her with a smirk. He then slowly got up on his own.

"Hey! Fine!" May was a little disappointed due to the fact that Drew was still so cold to her. "I was just trying to help!"

"I can see that! I'm just scared that my weight is going to crush you!" Drew said.

"So, are you saying I'm weak?" May questioned.

"I never said such thing!" Drew flipped his hair and taunted her, "You know that huge bird is a Fearow, not a Feebow!"

"Fee…Fearow? Wasn't that what I said?" May blushed a little and stuttered.

"What do you think?" Drew inquired her.

Their arguments seemed to come to an end when they heard the whimpering voice of that little girl with the Castform!

"Mi Castform! It's dying! It's not hovering in the sky anymore! It's dying! No! Mi Castform! Nah!" the little girl screamed like the thunder.

As she said that, both Drew and May switched their attentions to the girl. She was just an ordinary little girl with a pony-tail who wore a simple white dress. She was just like all the other kids who would cry over a little matter. Drew walked near her and had a good look at her fainted Castform.

"Don't worry! Your Castform is going to be fine once it gets a nice long rest in its PokeBall," Drew told her, "and by the way, thanks for saving me before,"

The little girl looked up at Drew. She wiped her tears off her face and gave Drew a small grin.

"Is that so? Mi Castform is going to be okay? That's good," the girl answered.

"Yea, so what's your name?" Drew asked. "Mine is Drew,"

"Drew? Really?" the little girl seemed pretty surprised to hear that. She knew that name. She was always fond of a green haired Pokemon Coordinator named Drew. "Drew, it's you!" the little girl popped up and gave Drew a warm hug! "Mi found you! Mi finally found you!" the girl happily said, but she wasn't let him go.

"Erm, that's nice. Do I know you?" Drew was a little shocked. He tried to push her away. He didn't want the little girl to hug him especially in front of May.

"Mi name is Anne! I'm your biggest fan! U're so cute! I've always wanted to meet u in person. My biggest dream is to marry you! Will u marry me?" Anna replied, very excited. She led go of Drew, pulled him down and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

On the other side, May was a little mad at this rude little girl. She felt very uncomfortable seeing a sight like that. She had known Drew for a long time, longer than that Anne girl anyway, but she had never dare to kiss him, not even hug him.

"She's trying to steal Drew away from me," May thought, depressed.

"Okay, that's enough! I'm glad you like me and all that, but…" Drew nervously moved back from Anne and sat on the rough ground.

Anne smiled at him, "C'mon, Drew! Bring me home, so I can make you my groom!" she proposed.

"Say what?" Drew stammered as he tried to move back like a crab. He was trying to get away from Anne.

"C'mon, Drew! Mi like u! So don't be so rude to your number 1 fan!" Anne replied while trying to kiss Drew on the cheek for some more. Drew dodged some, but couldn't avoid others.

May clenched her fist, "I have to do something about this. Drew…Drew…" she thought.

May stepped forward and tried her best to stay calm. She was pretty angry at Drew himself for not rejecting her. He could just say no to her and end this ridiculous matter, but he didn't.

May frowned and yelled, "Stop it! Leave Drew alone!"

"Look who's talkin now! Mi no u to!" Anna gave May a fake grin and said.

"You do?" May asked, didn't really believe her. "I guess I'm more popular than I expected,"

"Ya, of course! Mi remember ur the loser to my beloved Drew during the Grand Festival? Am mi wrong? Am mi wrong?" Anna responded.

"Huh?" May got shocked by the time Anna finished her saying, she thought that Anna was going to say something nice about her, but she was completely wrong. May had gone mad and started to yell in front of this young child, "How dare you? Who do you think you are? You really think anyone can make it to the Grand Festival? You…You…!" May roared as loud as she could and some spits came out of her mouths as well.

The little girl stood there silently and began to sniff. She was about to cry. Drew saw her and knew that he had to do something. He hated to see people cry.

"Hey, hey! Chill, May! She's just a child! Don't be so rough on her," Drew persuaded May.

"So okay, you're now on her side now?" May argued.

"No, May. But she's about to cry," Drew whined.

"Fine, be that way then! You go home and marry her for all I care!" May bickered.

She then walked away from Drew and Anne to calm her temper. Drew asked her to wait up, but she ignored him and continued to stroll around this thick wood alone.

"God! Girls sure need to work on their anger managements," he mumbled to himself.

He then got up from the ground and walked toward the scared child.

"She scary… Mi don't like it…" the little girl said.

"Well, it's not totally May's fault for making her the way she was if you acted properly," Drew tried to tell Anne that May actually wasn't as bad as she thought. "So tell me, where're your parents and what're you doing in this wood?"

"Oh, that! Mi mom is the ranger of this wood. Mi went out to play and then mi got lost. When mi was really hungry and all that, those Pokemon came out and attacked mi. Castform was really brave to stand up to them," Anne explained.

"Ranger of this wood, you say? So it must've been Paula!" Drew said in confidence. "Okay, May and I'll bring you back to your mother, so don't worry, okay?"

The little girl opened her mouth and yawned, "Mi tired! Mi can't walk any further! Mi need someone to carry mi!" Anne boldly asked while giving Drew a hard glare.

Drew sighed in defeat, "Why, why me?"

Drew lowered his body, so Anne could get on his back. Drew carried her as she fell fast asleep on his back.

"What'll May say once she sees me like this?" Drew thought.

Drew jogged lightly to be able to catch up to the angry May sooner. When he did, he noticed May staring at him with her fuming face expression as she would never forgive Drew again and then turned around walking on her own without a word.

"So you're on a date with her now, Mr. Perfect?" May taunted him with anger.

"Give me a break, May! You know she's only a kid!" Drew said.

"So you're saying that just because she's a kid, she can hug and kiss you all she wants?" May continued questioning him.

"Okay, I lose this time! Happy now? I appreciate your help back there too, May!" Drew admitted.

"That's better!" May said, a little changing in her tone.

"But…" Drew continued.

"But what?"

"Well, what Anna said is partly true too! You _did_ lose to me in the Grand Festival!" Drew edged on.

"Grr…I hate you!" May told. "I knew he wouldn't give up that easily. Oh well, that's the same old Drew I know," she considered.

"Yo, time for a change of topic. You know, Anne is actually the daughter of Paula," Drew said to May.

"Seriously?" May stopped as she stared at Drew with doubts, "Paula doesn't act like that,"

"That's what she told me. Let's just bring her back to her mom and get this over with, okay? Man, things are starting to pile up. I'm still extremely worried about that Ditto!" Drew responded.

"Drew is actually a nice person deep down, but I just can't stand him sometimes," a thought suddenly came to May telling her that.

"May, you don't like her, do you?" Drew asked, out of curiosity.

She gave a quick thought to that question and answered, "She's spoiled and rude! Who would like a child like that?"

Drew giggled a bit, "I shall say, I must agree with you once in my life!"

May and Drew continued their endless stroll in the thick and devastating wood. For the third time in a day, both of them once again heard a loud banging sound. The noise was so thunderous that even Anne was alerted to that and woke up. She rubbed her eyes and asked what happened, but she received no serious answer.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Drew?" May paid no attention to the child and gave all her attention to her rival, Drew.

Drew nodded his head, "It's those Pokemon again! I have a bad feeling about this!"

It was the naughty Anne this time, "Mi too, but mi not scared, cuz mi have Drew!"

May and Drew crossed their stares and after, both gave a deep sigh.

"That's enough, Anne!" Drew said to her with a solemn tone. He then made her to get off his back. "Look after her, May! I've had enough of those Pokemon!"

Drew rushed to get there and as he expected, it was those ugly Pokemon again and by ugly, he meant cruel.

He started, "Here we meet again! People always say that third time is a charm and this time, I'll show you some real power with no mercy!"

Fearow giggled a bit in Pokemon language as if it didn't believe a word Drew said. All it could recall was that the last couple of times, Drew would be creamed by the Fearow and its underlings if it wasn't for the help of May and Anne.

"We'll see about that now!" Drew flipped his hair and went on, "I choose you, Roselia!"

The PokeBall spun in the mid-air and it popped open with Roselia inside. Fearow made an order and those Rattata went first with the basic Tackle attacks. Roselia easily avoided them and in return, it countered with Stun Spore attack. All those Rattata got paralyzed and cried in pain.

"That's the way to do it, Roselia! Now use Petal Dance against those Raticate!" Drew cried with confidence and pride.

Roselia jumped up and thousands of glorious flower petals came out from its hand. Just as the attack was about to hit, those Raticate moved out of the way as the Fearow squeaked. Something got hit, but it wasn't those Raticate or Rattata. Drew watched in shock as he saw the Ditto that he was really fond of in pain.

"Ditto!" Drew exclaimed.

He tried to run and take a hold of it, but the Raticate blocked his way. He clasped his hands and ordered Roselia to use Solar Beam on them! Roselia spun a few times and a white beam with rainbow edges came out and KOed all those Pokemon in the way. Drew was really serious and determined to cream all those nuisances. He usually wasn't do that, but seeing that Ditto got hurt really made him absurd. By the time May got there with Anne, Drew had already taken care of all those Raticate and Rattata with ease.

"Wow Drew! This's incredible!" May smiled and complimented him.

"Ur mi hero, Drew!" Anne said while giving him free kisses.

The Fearow seemed very upset seeing all his underlings fall in battle. It aimed for Drew with its Drill Peck attack like before.

"Masquerain, Hidden Power!" Drew tossed the PokeBall high and ordered.

The flying bug Pokemon came out and blocked its flying attack with Hidden Power. It seemed super effective as the Fearow fell on the ground.

It came Drew's voice, "Finish it off with Blizzard!"

Masquerain flapped its wings hard and this strong ice attack sure had done the job. Fearow lay on the ground without moving for quite some while and it had admitted defeat.

"Three cheers for mi hero! Yay!" Anna announced, excited.

May got very irritated by her as she just walked away. Drew, on the other hand, didn't seem to be happy at all. He walked to the badly injured Ditto and held it in his arm. He hugged it tight and ordered Masquerain to search for Paula for help in air. This Ditto needed some serious medical examination. Luckily, it didn't take Masquerain long before it spotted Paula and tried to explain to her what happened. Ranger Paula rapidly made her way to her daughter Anne and Drew and May. She didn't really talk much and then brought them to the nearest shack from their current position. The shack wasn't really that crappy. The outside seemed a little old and rusty, but the inside was actually pretty good. It was warm and there was a bed with blankets. Anne got overjoyed as she saw her mommy again. She kept hugging Paula until she rudely told her to cease this action at once. Drew placed Ditto on the warm bed and covered it up with the blanket. He spent almost the whole afternoon and night treating and caring for it. He wasn't a doctor of any kind, but he knew some tricks in healing. He learned it from his father, who was a Pokemon doctor, when he was really young. Outside the shack, there stood May and Paula. Anne, who had gone out again, was promised to be back at the shack by night time.

"It's great to meet you again, May!" Paula warmly greeted her.

"Yes, I suppose," May said, "I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but Anne…"

"I can understand your pain. She bugged Drew a lot, didn't she?" Paula nicely inquired.

"More than a lot, she even kissed him on the cheek a few times," May confessed, a little sad in her tone.

"Oh my! I'm very sorry! Anne is a huge fan of Drew as you may already know," Paula apologized to May for the inconvenience caused by her daughter.

"No, no! I'm not jealous or anything, it's just that it's hard to endure," May protested.

"It's alright, May! It's hard not be expose any feelings to cute guys," It was the last sentence Paula said before she went into the shack to have a check on Drew.

"Cute guys? Drew?" May muttered.

Paula gently pushed the door open and nicely greeted Drew. Drew saluted back to Paula the same way.

"You're a nice guy, Drew. It's great to see someone caring for a Pokemon that doesn't even belong to you," Paula stated.

Drew flicked his hair and gave a small giggle, "Well, I can't just stand by and do nothing when I know it's hurt!"

Paula agreed by nodding her head, "I would've done the same thing if I were you," she paused for a few seconds, "Erm, do you mind me asking you something?"

"Go ahead! A great coordinator can answer anything, or can at least try to answer them," Drew said, proudly.

"Was…Was my daughter a great trouble-maker to you?" Paula asked, a little nervous in her tone.

Drew gulped and then frowned. He decided to keep quiet and thought in mind, "God help me! Not that question! Anne drove me like crazy!"

Paula stood there waiting for a response, but since she didn't get any, she could assume that Anne was one. Paula breathed in a deep breath and sighed.

"I really need to spend some more time with her. Since I'm the ranger of this wood, I'm always out during the day and at night, I always become so tired that I can't get a chance to teach her how to behave properly in front of people, how to react and interact with them and more. It's really my fault!" Paula apologized in depression.

Drew got a little worried. He didn't expect to see Paula like that. He didn't want to see her sad.

Drew felt a little awkward, but he tried to cheer Paula up, "Err, no! Don't be like that! I can totally understand the current position you're in and how much responsibility you've got to put in this job that you have to sometimes neglect the existence of Anne. So yea, don't blame yourself,"

Paula suddenly felt grateful, "Thanks for understanding me, Drew!" She looked out and added, "May is upset with you! I can tell!"

Drew was pretty astonished to hear that, "She is? Why?"

"Well, it's because of Anne and the way she acted toward you," Paula hinted him.

Drew suddenly felt pressure on his shoulder, "Oh, that… Yea, I'll talk to her about that later,"

"Maybe an apology too!" Paula suggested and then she walked out of the room.

"Upset with me, huh? May? Are you…" Drew mumbled while stepped toward the window frame and stared at the glittering stars and the waxing moon.

The next morning, as the sun just set in, May was already up and stood outside the shack silently waiting for her partner. She didn't want to go in there and wake him up, because Anne was there too. She hated everything about her, but mostly the fact that she wanted Drew. Ditto was there on the warm and comfortable bed resting while Drew crawled up and slept on one corner of that bed. The bright morning sunray hit Drew's body as it went through the transparent window. Drew rubbed his eyes and awoke in shock. It was probably the most unbelievable morning he had ever experienced.

"AHHHHH! HOLY COW!" he yelled, very surprising.

May was alerted by that loud screaming sound. It was no different than how people would've yelled when they've got murdered. She quickly rushed in and there she saw Ditto on one corner of the bed and then Drew on the other with Anne embracing him as if he was her pillow.

"Drew, you…!" May was not ready for that sight as she angrily slammed the door shut and ran outside!

Anne slowly opened her eyes as she got disturbed by all those noises. She saw Drew with her and hoped to give him a friendly kiss on his cheek.

"Nooo, don't!" Drew warned her.

"Why not? U didn't give mi a beddy kiss last night!" Anne whined.

"Why would I give you one? And why are you on this bed? How did you get on? Argh! I don't care anymore!" Drew exclaimed in great shock as he hurried his way down the bed. He quickly grabbed his purple shirt and rushed out the door leaving Ditto and Anne behind.

Anne got a little confused, "Did mi do something wrong?" she muttered.

Outside, Drew put his clothes on and went around searching for his friend, May. He looked around and noticed May ten meters away from the shack staring at him with rage and sadness in her eyes. Drew was speechless for awhile as he just led her stand there alone in pain deep down her heart. As when Paula came back from her night shift, she could sense the dark aura surrounding May. She gave Drew a quick glare and went inside the shack questioning her troublesome young daughter. What she got out from Anne was pretty obvious. It was normal for her to tell Paula that she was just playing around with Drew, because she liked him so much. As all of them had breakfast later on, no one had said a word on the breakfast table except for Anne, who didn't stop talking even for a minute. Before Drew and May's departure, Drew troubled Paula to take care of the injured Ditto since it was still not well enough to have an officially Pokemon battle with him. Anne kept asking Drew to give her a goodbye kiss, but he just neglected her, because he didn't want to make May even more upset. Anne cried a bit, but then, she was alright.

"Hey, May," Drew said, nicely.

"What?" May answered, very rudely.

"Paula said you're upset with me. Mind telling me the reasons?" Drew questioned. "Damn, what a stupid question," he thought. Drew felt a little bad for asking her that rhetorical question.

"Paula said? PAULA SAID? Can't YOU tell by looking at me? People say you're smart. They say that you're great! I can't believe you're so dull!" May exclaimed in great disappointment!

Drew tried to explain, "This morning…It was an accident….I…I didn't know what happened either! She just magically appeared on the bed and you know the rest of the story,"

"I'm not going to buy that story," May coldly answered him.

As Drew noticed that there was still no changing in May's voice, he chose to try a different method, probably the one that all girls would appreciate. Drew moved closer to May as he wide opened his arm and placed it on her left shoulder. He pulled May in a little closer as he warmly embraced her.

Drew flipped his hair with his free hand, "C'mon! If you mind so much, you should've told me so," he declared, looking into May's eyes.

May was startled. Drew had never done this to her before. Her heart began to beat very rapidly and her anger got softened caused by the feelings she had toward Drew. May blushed a little. She determined that Drew could be forgiven in one way or another.

"It felt so good. He's so warm," May thought while letting out a grin.

As when Drew noticed that trace of laughter, he led go of May.

"I know this method can work on girls! Girls can never resist that smoothing feeling and charming power from a guy," Drew smirked as he began to exercise his arms.

At that moment, May realized that she had been tricked.

"Screw you! I knew you wouldn't be that nice!" She said as she stomped her foot.

Wrath had overcome her emotions once again. When May was about to explode into rage, a red rose had thrown to her as it had calmed her anger once again. She just couldn't get mad at Drew anymore.

"Hehe, ain't girls easy to tame?" Drew sneered.

May came closer to Drew, "Shut up! You should at least feel sorry for what you've done!"

"Yaya. I already am, okay?" Drew looked at May and said, "Smile, now!"

Drew began walking again, but as he stepped forward, something in front of him blocked his path.

"Ditto!" both May and Drew exclaimed in unison.

Ditto slowly went to Drew and wanted care from him. It kept rubbing his right foot until he would pick it up and hold it in his arms.

"Ditto, but you suppose to rest in bed with Paula!" Drew said in concern.

Ditto gave Drew a weak grin as it told his something in Pokemon language. It yearned Drew to catch him, so it could be one of his companions and friends and could travel with him, because it was truly grateful to what Drew had done to it. Everyone would want a nice trainer like that.

"But you know, I'm not all that great. If I'm, then I wouldn't injure my Pokemon just a few days ago. My training isn't enough and I believe that…" Drew was in the middle of a touching speech, but May cut him off since she wanted to say something very badly.

"Hey, Ditto! I'm sorry about last time, okay? But will you come with me and be my Pokemon instead if Drew doesn't' want you? I promise I'll be nice!" May offered.

Ditto stared at May with a scared look. It shook its head as it rejected May's proposal. It would rather be alone than be with someone it didn't want to be with. It gave Drew another look and hoped that he would change his mind. It began to rub his body.

"Oh Ditto! You're such a nice Pokemon! It would be a shame to let you go!" Drew announced!

Ditto heard him as it crawled up to Drew's shoulder. It was so glad that Drew accepted it instead of forfeiting this magnificent chance to catch such unusual Pokemon.

"Ditto! Dit!" Ditto cheerfully cried.

"Yea, that's right!" Drew flipped his hair once more, "I caught a Ditto!"

May led out a sigh, "Congratulations, Drew!" May patted him on the shoulder as she congratulated his success on "capturing" a new Pokemon.

"Thank you, miss!" Drew said, energetically.

"Alright, Ditto! Welcome to the team, buddy! I know you'll fit right in," Drew gave a good stare at his newly caught Pokemon before he and May got set on the road again.

Pidgey chirped, twittered and hopped on the tree branches as if they were glad on Drew's gain today too.

"A nice day it has turned out, don't you think so too, May?" Drew questioned, still excited.

"To you, maybe. Definitely not me! I've had enough this couple of days," May complained.

Drew and Ditto exchanged looks, "I told you that I'm going to catch this Ditto? Are you impressed by my skills?" he taunted.

"Zip your mouth! You're just lucky, that's all!" May disagreed.

"At least I have luck. Someone I know doesn't even have that skill," Drew laughed, "Pokemon love me too!"

"Blah, blah, blah!" May pretended not to hear Drew.

"Yea, fear me!" he lightly slammed May's back as they continued their journey in the wood.

May awarded Drew with some more arguments. She talked back with something and believe me, their quarrels had continued. It was far far away from over. They had a lot to talk about, just like a newly married couple. Of course, the new Ditto hadn't really got used to those weird customs. Unfortunately, soon after, the weather broke as it started to hail incessantly like crazy. Drew and May ceased bickering for just a little while as they rushed their way in search of a shelter that could save them from getting frozen and wet from this terrible catastrophe. Soon after, May burst in saying that it was all Drew's fault for causing this hail.

May opened up her yap and blamed this all on Drew, "See what you've done, Drew? If only you didn't heartbreak Anne before our departure, none of this would happen! I bet you 10 bucks that this's all that Castform's doing!"

"I say this's all your fault for treating her so rudely," Drew fought back.

"Oh really? She doesn't have a crush on me like she does to you!"

"You should've been shamed of yourself, May!"

"No, you should!"

…………………….

Therefore, their urges to fight with each other had carried on into this hailing morning.

"DREW, U BETTER NOT FORGET MI! MI KNOW MI WON'T!" Anne yelled evilly as her echoes voices began to spread across and vibrate deep into the woods!

After all this time and all Drew and May had been through, maybe it was kind of hard to believe that it was only the start of a new day. Time had sure passed by very slowly like an old-aged turtle crawling. But yea, it was just the beginning of a long, wet and chilly day…

Chapter 5 - Frown by the Thorns

Drew and May's adventure in the wood has continued. A huge patch of thorns has blocked their only way toward the destination they're looking forward to see. How can they handle this difficult situation? Can they get rid of the patch of thorns and move on or would they get stuck in the woods forever? Find out in chapter 5 of "Dream of Glory"!

---------------------

_Alright, that's it for the chapter! Hope you've all enjoyed it! Thanks again for reading! Please review! Tips and comments are greatly appreciated..:P_


End file.
